The Beginning
by Vegaslover
Summary: Rick Grimes and his six year old daughter Savannah reminisce about past events that lead to her birth. Richonne multi chapter story. AU, no walkers. All fluff and smut. Usually cast of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I _KNOW I s_ hould be updating my other stories but this was stuck in my head all night. I decided that if it was still in my head when I woke up that I would write it. It's going to be short. Just a feel good piece but will still have a wee bit of smut in there. let me know what you think. Review, comment, criticize, PM me.**

 **Vegaslover.**

 **The Beginning**

 **Chapter 1**

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"How did you and mommy meet?"

"Your momma happened to run into me one day. That's how we met." Rick turned to look at his six year old daughter who was leaning over the side of her chair, peering at him with large blue eyes that matched his own. Savannah Grimes was a precocious child, a trait that her maternal grandparents declared she'd inherited from her mother. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was watching 'The Little Mermaid' last night with Auntie Sasha and she said 'That's nothing like how your parents met.' When I asked her how you met, she told me to ask you," she explained matter of factly.

"Oh she did, huh?" Making a mental note to ask Sasha what she was thinking next time he saw her, Rick turned down the heat on the grill before walking over to his lounge chair and sitting down. "What else did she tell you to ask me?"

"She said to ask you if it was love at first sight like it was for Ariel."

Rick chuckled as he thought back to the first time he'd laid his eyes on his beautiful wife. "Well Princess, if you come over here, I'll tell you a secret."

Savannah jumped down from her chair and ran over to her father, her unruly, copper curls bouncing all the way. "What's the secret daddy?!" she asked excitedly. "Does mommy know?"

Rick pulled Savanah into his lap with a smile. "No Savannah, even mommy doesn't know. Yes, I fell in love with your mommy the first time I saw her."

 _ **Seven and a half years ago**_

"I'm fuckin' starvin'. I'm so hungry I could eat a squirrel. Practice was rough today," Daryl Dixon said as he walked next to his best friend Rick Grimes towards the dining hall.

"Eww! Don't let anyone else hear you say that Dixon. They won't be as understanding as I am," Rick replied. Daryl and Rick had grown up in the same small Georgia town of Kings County becoming best friends when Daryl had come to stay with the Grimes after being taken away from his abusive parents at the age of 12. The move had allowed Daryl to prosper socially, academically, and physically. He and Rick were currently in their senior year at the University of Maryland both on soccer scholarships. They had transferred from a division three school after their sophomore year, looking forward for more competition and the true college experience.

Daryl laughed. "It's been a while since I had to do that but I guess these northerners wouldn't get it anyway. Hell, neither do you. If I remember right, squirrel taste just like chicken," he said with a grin. "Speakin' of…do they have those chicken steaks at late night? That's what I want."

Rick was about to reply when he was knocked into Daryl, feeling a slap across his face. "What the fuck?" he said shaking his head.

"SORRY!" a voice called like the wind. Looking up his breath caught in his throat. Running backwards with a two hands covering her bare breast was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was lean and lithe yet he could see she was muscular as her thighs moved up and down, tendons flexing under the smooth skin of her bare legs. Her body was stunning but it was the smile she gave him that captured his heart. It was blinding white and perfectly framed by her full lips. Her hair, which Rick now realized was what had slapped him in the face, was in dreads that went well past her shoulders to the middle of her strong back. "My bad."

"Come on Michonne! Stop flirting," said the lighter skinned girl who had sprinted back to her. "We can't be last!" She too clutched her bare breast as the two were only dressed in knee high sweat socks, tennis shoes and underwear. The girl who came back wore red boys shorts while the one named Michonne had on a white thong that contrasted with her ebony skin.

"Later boys," Michonne called, puckering her lips in a kiss before she turned, her dreads whipping around her face and sprinting past her friend down the path into the dark.

It took a moment for both Daryl and Rick to come to their senses, each feeling that they had just been the presence of goddesses. "Did you just see that? Did that really happen?" Daryl questioned still staring at the spot the two girls had occupied for less than a minute as if they would reappear.

"It did indeed," a loud, boisterous voice said right as a strong hand clasped on each of the boys shoulders. The voice belonged to their suitemate and football player Abraham Ford. At only 22 he looked older with his massive build and red goatee. He had plans to go into the military if his NFL dreams fell flat. "It looks like the girls track team has started their round of truth or dare early and if this is any indication of how they plan to continue, I for one am _very_ excited."

"They go here? And run track?" Daryl asked at the same time Rick asked "Won't they get in trouble?"

Abraham laughed as they once again began their trek to the dining hall. "They sure do go here! You guys were in your own little world of division one cheerleaders and home town girlfriends last year. Those two have been causing rivers of drool across this campus and plenty others for years. Welcome to the promised land boys! And it is over flowing with milk and honey. Or in case of those two and my girlfriend Rosita, the land over floweth with tits and ass."

Rick and Daryl walked along, listening to Abe talk but still in confusion at the fact that girls that looked like that even existed yet along had been occupying the same space as they had for over a year. Sure they both had girlfriends when they started at UMD but those relationship had soon disintegrated due to distance and lack of trust. Neither their girlfriends nor their friends from back home had come close to what they had just witnessed.

"They aren't going to get in trouble for running around campus naked?" Rick once again asked, not knowing how it was possible.

The red headed giant threw his head back in laughter. " _THIS_ is a D-1 school guys. Over 30,000 kids go here plus commuters. Who is going to complain about hot ass girls running practically naked on the south side of campus at 9 pm? I, for one, am not. I guess you didn't get it last year so welcome to the college experience!" he boomed as he threw open the doors to the dining hall, getting high fives from the rest of his football teammates as they walked in.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Three days later, Rick and Daryl made their way down to the athletic complex to do their workout at the time Abraham had suggested. The man himself was standing out front talking to his girlfriend Rosita as they approached. They saw him give her a kiss before she disappeared back into the weight room.

"Welcome. Glad you boys could make it," he called out as they came closer, his grin making him resemble the Cheshire Cat from Alice on Wonderland.

"What's up Abe?" Daryl said as he and Rick greeted their roommate with their usual fist pound. "Why'd you tell us to come down here now?"

Abe walked into the building, steering the guys to the floor to ceiling windows that looked over the entire weight room floor. "I told you to come now so that you boys can stop hanging around the quad hoping the beauties from your wet dreams happen to run by naked again. Well, they aren't naked but they are damn close. God bless America."

Once again Daryl and Rick were speechless as the ladies track team worked out in front of them dressed in little more than what appeared to be sports bras and boys shorts. The boys knew they were the standard workout wear for track but they left little to the imagination.

The girl who they now knew to be Sasha stood talking to Rosita, a feisty Latina, and a very pretty white girl who's brown hair was cut in a bob. All three were watching Michonne sprint on the treadmill as their coach increased her incline. Rick was mesmerized as he watched her strong legs churn, her feet practically hitting her strong ass as her full breast bounced up and down. He saw her raise her hand to signal the couch to slow the machine down. Daryl and Rick were in awe that she made something they knew was harder than it looked appear so easy.

Jumping off, all of her friends gave her a high fives, listening as the coach gave her pointers. Once he was finished, Michonne turned to leave the room meeting Rick's eyes through the glass. A smile slowly spread over her face as she pushed open the door.

"Abe! You bringing your friends around to spy on us again?" she said as she strolled over to the trio. Her voice was smooth, smokey and undeniably sexy.

"What can I say? I appreciate beautiful things and like to share them," he replied as he pulled her into a hug. " Seriously though, these are my roommates Daryl and Rick. They both play soccer and came to do their workout."

"Ohhhh. The Georgia boys. Rosita told Sasha and I all about you," Michonne said, her voice taking on an amused tone, as she took her time to look both men up and down, her gaze lingering on Rick's crotch a hair longer than was necessary.

"And you ran into us the other night," Daryl added. " You and your friend."

"That I did. I'll have to recommend running at night more often if it means running into you guys," she declared, a smirk playing at her lips. "Well, I just came to get some water." Michonne walked over to the water fountain and bent over, her ass on full display once again making Rick's mouth run dry. After a few sips she stood up, wiped her mouth and walked back to the door. "See you later Rick." And with that she strolled back into the weight room .

"Looks like you got an admirer you lucky bastard," Daryl said still staring at Sasha who was now using adductor machine to work her inner thighs.

Rick walked closer to the glass, gazing at Michonne as she stretched on a mat. Her smile, her voice, that ass; he was in love. "Fellas, I think I just met the future Mrs. Rick Grimes."


	2. Chapter 2- The first date

**Thanks for all your support with the reviews, comments, favs and follows. i appreciate all of you who continue to take the journey that my crazy imagination goes on at times. I think I need to sleep more. lol. Anyway, here is the next part of my fluffy, smutty Richonne story. Be forewarned, this tale is rated 'M' for a reason.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Rick looked over Savannah who seemed to be engrossed in a through examination of the food on her plate. "Why aren't you eating Princess? You usually love when I make cheeseburgers on the grill."

"I do love it daddy. I was just wondering if cheeseburgers are date food."

Rick coughed, choking on the bite he'd just taken and reaching for his water. "Date food? What do you mean by date food? Do you even know what a date is?"

"A date is when a boy that likes you, takes you out and buys you food," Savannah answered. "John says that when are older he's going to take me out on a date cause I'm so beautiful."

He put is own burger down and ran his hand over his face. ' _When did six year olds start talking about going on dates?'_ He closed his eyes and let out a controlled breath before asking his next question. If Savannah said Auntie Sasha or Uncle Abe he was going to make a phone call. "Who told you what a date was baby? And who's this John?"

His daughter chewed the bite she had just taken and took a sip of her juice as if she knew the wait was driving her father crazy. "Mommy told me what a date was a looong time ago when you guys used to go out and Beth would watch me. She said it was date night, where people who like each other go out to eat together. Mommy also said that you liked her so much that you would buy her whatever she wanted."

"Mommy was right like she always is. I'll give your mommy the moon if she asks for it. You too," he said flicking her nose causing Savannah to giggle and flash her bright smile that currently resembled that of a Jack-o-lantern. "Now who is John?"

"Daddy you know John! His family just moved here from where Disneyland is. They live down the street,," she scolded her daddy for not remembering. "What did you and mommy eat on your first date?"

"Oh steaks and lobsters. It cost a whole lot of money. John will have to wait until he's your daddy's age before he can afford to take you out on a date," Rick answered smugly, knowing that what he'd just told his daughter couldn't be further from the truth.

 **Thanksgiving week seven and a half years ago.**

"Hurry up Maggie! We're going to hit traffic!" Michonne called up to one of her teammates and best friends. "Sorry guys. You'd think that she wasn't going to be coming back here in less than a week."

"It's no problem," Daryl replied walking towards the door. "I'll just tell Rick it'll be a few more minutes."

Daryl jogged down the stairs and outside to where his best friend was rearranging the luggage in the back of the SUV. "What's the hold up? We're already starting later than we thought we'd be and we still need to pick up Glenn."

"Maggie isn't finished packing yet," Daryl said rolling his eyes. "'Chonne said not much longer but then again that was five minutes ago."

"That's just great." Rick slammed the door causing Daryl to look at him.

"What's wrong with you? If anyone should be upset it's me. I gotta be in a car with Glenn and Maggie bein' all loved up and shit while you give Michonne heart eyes in the mirror. It'll be like a goddamn romance novel for ten hours," the self proclaimed redneck pouted out.

Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn had all agreed to drive back to Georgia together for Thanksgiving to save on gas, making it a fun senior year road trip. Daryl and Rick would be going back to Kings County, Michonne to Buckhead and Maggie and Glenn to her parents farm, an hour southwest of Atlanta. "You're just mad Sasha flew up to New York to watch Tyrese play the Giants on Thanksgiving and you couldn't go. And I won't be giving Michonne any type of eye. I think she just likes to torture me."

Since their initial meeting at the athletic complex, Rick, Michonne and the rest of the crew had become a close group. It wasn't hard since half of them were teammates and/or roommates. Sasha, Michonne and Rosita were always over at Rick, Daryl and Abe's since Abe and Rosita were dating as were Sasha and Daryl now. Michonne and Rick, however, were at a standstill with Michonne declaring she was way too busy to date anyone. Of course that didn't stop her from sitting on Rick's lap, running her fingers in his hair or touching him anytime he was around.

"Maybe she does. I can't believe that they two of you ain't even kissed yet. The way she looks at you, I was sure you'd get it in before Glenn did with Maggie," Daryl said now laughing and forgetting about the long drive.

"I'm glad that me livin' in blue ball hell makes you smile brother," Rick retorted, his pout now mirroring the one Daryl had wore earlier. It's not like girls didn't hit on him all the time because they did. He didn't want any of those girls though. He wanted Michonne and was patient enough to wait even though it was getting harder by the day.

At that moment Michonne and Maggie walked out the door. "Sorry Rick! I just couldn't make up my mind on what to take home. Especially with havin' to meet up with Michonne in Atlanta to go clubbing one night. You guys are going to meet up with us too right?" Maggie said her accent in over drive as she handed Rick her bags.

"I don't know Maggie. We haven't seen my parents or friends in awhile," Rick said putting her bags in the back. "Gotta make sure we spend time with them too."

"You so should come! Michonne's aunt is letting us use her condo in the heart of the city of that night. Oh and Sasha is flying down too Daryl! I can't wait to tell Glenn," Maggie shrieked, climbing in the rear passenger side.

Michonne strolled toward Rick and handed him her bags. "You should come Rick. I love to dance and lord knows I have been wanting to see your moves for months," she said seductively, a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes. She took her hands and fixed the collar of his jacket before running her hands down his chest. "Let me know if you change your mind," she whispered in his ear, allowing him to smell her familiar honey and vanilla scent, before she turned at walked to the driver's side to get into the back seat. Opening the door, she turned and gave him a wink before jumping in.

Rick finished loading the bags and shut the back before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, willing his heart beat to slow down. Daryl was right; it was _indeed_ going to be one long drive.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"I can't believe that rain out there! It's like a hurricane or somethin'. I gotta call daddy and make sure he knows what's goin' on," Maggie said pulling off her rain soaked jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

It was 8 pm and the group was currently in a hotel somewhere in North Carolina. Between the traffic and weather it had taken then ten hours to get this far when it normally would've taken six. They decided to call it a night, stay at a Marriott to get a good nights sleep and leave out as early as the weather would let them. Michonne and Maggie were in one room, while the boys occupied another next door.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel gross," Michonne replied walking towards the bathroom leaving a trail of wet clothes in her wake. She'd already talked to her parents who agreed with their decision to get off the road. "See what time the bar downstairs closes would you?"

Twenty minutes later the girls met the guys down stairs at the sports bar. "Guess what? College students get half off if you have your student ID," Daryl called when he saw the ladies enter the restaurant.

"Does that include shots because I think we should celebrate the fact that we made here in one piece," Michonne said sliding down at the table next to Maggie. "What you say Rick? You down to do some shots?"

Rick looked her straight in the eyes as if challenging her. "Sure I'm down. In fact, I'll buy the first round," he said handing his debit card to the server and earning a "Hell yea" from Glenn and Daryl.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Next bulls-eye wins cowboy," Michonne said as she stepped to the line. Daryl and Glenn were currently engaged in a game of pool with Maggie watching while Michonne and Rick were battling over at the dartboard.

"I bet you that I get a bull on my next turn," Rick said taking a drink from his jack and coke.

Michonne faced him, eyebrow raised. "I'm intrigued. It took you eight chances to hit the last one. What are the stakes?"

"If I hit the bull, you let me kiss you. If I don't then I pay for your whole tab the next time we all go out." Two shots and few drinks in, Rick was emboldened to finally make the move on Michonne. Not to mention that her strutting around in her tight black yoga pants and yellow crop top was turning him on to no end. "What d'ya say?"

She gave him the once over and stuck out her hand. "Deal Rick. I hope you have plenty of money on that card because I can drink," Michonne said finishing her current Goose and Tonic while signaling for another round. She then proceeded to miss the target in her turn. "Remember you have to get a bull on this dart," she reminded him as she handed him the darts.

"I said next turn not dart. But it doesn't matter anyway. I got this," he replied confidentiality, taking the darts from her hand, letting their fingers linger together for a few minutes longer than necessary. Rick the turned around, aimed and struck the target dead center. He threw his hand up in the air in triumph, letting the sticks fall to the ground.

"How about that? Looks like you owe me a kiss," he growled walking over to her, his cerulean eyes blazing as he grabbed her hand and pulled Michonne to him. He brushed a dread back from her face, caressing his thumb against her cheek as his eyes moved down to her mouth before moving back to meet her eyes. "And seeing as that was a _double_ bull, I think I should get a double rewarded. What you say Michonne?"

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Mmmmmm," Michonne moaned tasting herself as Rick slid his tongue into her mouth. She'd agreed when Rick had declared his reward should be doubled since he hit a double bulls-eye and all. The fire that blazed in his eyes told her that whatever he had in mind would definitely be worth it.

Rick had kissed her softly on the lips, murmuring "That doesn't count. Wait here," before walking over to Daryl, Glenn and Maggie. What ever he said caused them all to smile. He slapped Daryl on the back then went over to bar and closed out their tab, finally arriving back in front of Michonne two bottles of water in hand. "You ready?"

"Where are we going?" she asked confused and excited at the same time.

"I know you don't think our first kiss is going to be in a bar with our friends staring at us? We're going to your room," he answered matter of factly as he pulled her to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"We have to go up to my room just for a kiss? I hope you don't think that I'm going to have sex with you tonight. We haven't even been on a date."

"First, I get _kisses_ not a kiss. Second, who said anything about sex? I was thinking we could just talk for a little bit. Is that okay? If not then we'll go back down stairs or I'll be so embarrassed that I'll just go to my room and go to bed," his sparkling blue eyes locked on hers, causing _her_ heart to beat out of control as they stood outside of the room she was sharing with Maggie.

Pulling out her room card, she nodded at him. "Well, I don't want to kiss you in front of Maggie _or_ Glenn. That's all I'd hear about for the rest of my life! As long as you know you aren't getting any, I guess you can come in," she smiled as she opened the door.

Both of them kicked off their flip flops before walking further into the room. "So kiss first or talk first?" Michonne asked turning to face him.

Rick wrapped his arms around her slim waist bringing them closer, her hands laying against his chest. " _Kisses_ first, talking later," he said quietly against her lips before bringing them gently together. They lingered, lips touching until Rick pulled back to see Michonne's eyes were still closed. He smiled, moving back to kiss her again this time more passionately, eventually sliding his tongue across her lips, seeking permission which she granted. They both groaned as he reveled in the taste of her; it was a little like the shots and alcohol they had just consumed but also sweet. Michonne moved her arms, locking them behind his head and threading her fingers through his hair as his hands moved down her back, one pressing her to him while the other settled on her ass and squeezed.

"Rick, this is more than two kisses," she whispered as his mouth moved down her long neck and across her shoulders.

"Once again, I said kisses Michonne. I never said how many and neither did you. Besides, I haven't kissed the place I want to the most," he whispered in her ear. He then nipped a spot just below making a shiver to run through her body. His hand moved from her butt, a finger tracing the band of her yoga pants. "Can I still kiss you 'Chonne?" he questioned, his breath hot against her neck as he awaited her answer.

"Yes. Keep kissing me Rick," she managed to get out, seconds before he brought his lips to hers once more. He loved the feel of her plump, soft lips, the strength of her silky tongue, the taste of her mouth but he was in the mood to taste another part of her so he pulled away with one last peck to her lips. He settled on his knees in front of her, smelling her arousal through the cotton and spandex material. Hooking his fingers at the sides, he rolled her pants down over her hips, bringing them down to her ankles.

"Are these the same panties you were wearin' the first time I saw you?" he asked, gazing at the scant white fabric covering his final destination.

"Ummm hmmm," is all Michonne could get out as he pressed his nose against her crotch, his nose brushing against her pulsing clit, breathing in the smell of her. Slowly he removed the last barrier that separated her womanhood from him. Wetness covered her inner thighs, a sign that she was a turned on as he was. As Michonne stepped out of the clothes pooled around her feet, Rick grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder. He looked up to see her staring down at him. Leaning forward, he swiped his tongue against her hot swollen lower lips still looking her in the eyes.

The taste of her in his mouth caused him to snap his eyes shut. She was like a mixture of summer peaches and pineapple with a hint of tanginess that he couldn't place. The combination was delicious and he couldn't get enough as he tongued his way through her folds. He laved her gently, occasionally grazing her clit with his nose; he would be there soon enough. Rick proceeded to thrust his tongue in her hole repeatedly, essentially fucking her with it, causing Michonne's hips to buck against his face as he squeezed her ass.

"Take off your shirt and lie on the bed 'Chonne," he commanded, his eyes dark with desire as he pulled off his own jacket and tee shirt. Rick was surprised that she followed his instructions without so much as a peep but he was happy for it. He was ready to bring her to her knees in ecstasy.

Bringing his head between her legs again, he used his thumbs to part her folds, exposing her pearl to him. It was fully exposed from its hood, stiff and waiting for his touch. He gently blew on it, the warmth of his breath making her shiver. He did it again causing her let out a frustrated whimper. Rick chuckled as he kissed all around it before touching her bundle with a firm, quick lick making her hips jerk up off the bed.

"Oh Rick," Michonne keened as he traced tight circles against her clit. After a few minutes of dedicating all his efforts to her bundles of nerves, he slowly slid one finger into her, pumping it in and out at a leisurely pace. Feeling her legs begin to shake around his head he added another digit, moving them in time with the ever increasing thrust of her hips. Her breath was coming out in sharp pants now as one hand gripped the covers below her the other pressing his head firmly to her pulsating sex. Rick captured her pearl between his lips and tongue, sucking as his fingers curled forward, hitting the spot that sent Michonne barreling into oblivion. " _FUCK! GRIMES!"_ she shouted as she came, flooding Rick's mouth.

"Mmmm," he moaned into her, the vibrations prolonging her orgasm. He slowed down the thrust of his hand, languidly kiss and licking her vagina until her tremors subsided. Rick pulled out his fingers and cleaned her up with his mouth before sliding up her body and kissing her slowly but deeply, allowing her body to calm down.

"Did you enjoy my kiss?" he asked, pulling back, a cocky grin on his face.

Michonne looked into his eyes that were still clouded over in lust. "I did indeed. Best first kiss I've ever had. I can taste myself in your mouth."

"Then you know how delicious you are," he drawled, bringing the fingers that were still sticky with her desire up to his mouth and sucking.

"You're incorrigible." She wiped his face of her essence, her thumb ghosting along his jaw and goatee.

"You're beautiful," Rick answered back as he lowered his head to kiss her again, grinding his hard as steel member against her stomach. Even though he wanted to, he wouldn't pressure her to have sex with him. Simply getting Michonne off had been his objective and he'd succeeded in spades.

So he was pleasantly surprised when she began to tug his basketball shorts and underwear down over his butt and down his legs. "We don't have to do anythang else 'Chonne. I didn't go down on you because I expected somethang in return. I did it because I wanted to. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I mean you _are fine_ but this," she reached down and palmed him through his shorts, causing a hiss to escape his mouth. "This needs tending to." She pulled him down to give him another kiss before breaking away. "I know you didn't expect anything Rick, which is why were going to do this _thang._ "

Rick searched her eyes and face for any sign that she was teasing but found none. Giving her one last peck he stood up, and pulled his wallet from his shorts, removing a condom from it. Placing the wallet and condom on the nightstand, he drug his shorts and underwear down his narrow hips before letting them drop to the floor, his eyes never leaving hers. He was happy when she saw her gaze drift down to his hard, erect manhood, her eyes rounding and a grin slowly spreading across her face at what awaited her. He'd been told he was blessed in the penis department by a few girls and had seen it with his own eyes over the years in locker rooms. But the way Michonne was looking at him as he rolled the condom down over his length made his pride swell.

Moving back over to the bed he settled between her thighs, a place he was beginning to want to spend the rest of his days. He moved his cock through her folds, coating it in her juices before settling at her entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked one more time, placing his hands on either side of her head. Michonne's answer was to lift her hips, allowing his tip to slide in. "Oh my god."

Closing his eyes Rick inched forward slowly both him and Michonne groaning in unison until he was completely sheathed inside her. He stilled, the feeling of her hot, wet, tight cunt all around him overwhelming his senses. Knowing he needed time to adjust, Michonne pecked at his mouth before pulling him down to her and deepening their kiss. After a few minutes she began to rock her hips, encouraging him to move. He slid his hips slowly backward before thrusting back in.

"Ugh!" Michonne cried.

"Are..are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Rick asked, worry taking over his expression.

She shook her head. "No. It feels great. You're just…well, you're bigger than I'm used to."

Rick kissed her softly, "I'll be gentle. I promise."

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl looked at his watch. "Well, it's been a hour and they're not back yet. Looks like you're sleeping in our room Maggie."

"What do you think they're talking about that could take this long?" Glenn asked taking a sip of his beer. "What?" he asked after seeing the look Daryl gave him.

"Man are you stupid or somethin'? They ain't talkin'. They're fuckin!'" Rick's bestie said incredulously.

The realization hit Glenn like a ton of bricks but it made sense. Rick didn't talk to a lot of people and the group was always teasing him about Michonne when she wasn't around. "Guess they decided to take advantage of our unexpected detour."

"I have _got_ to tell Sasha," Maggie squealed grabbing her phone, her thumbs furiously typing as she sent the text. "Oh and I'm most definitely sleeping in your room. Wild horses couldn't make me sleep in my room tonight."

"Bartender, another round of shots please," Daryl called. Once they all had their drinks, Daryl raised his in a toast. "Here's to my best friend Rick Grimes and Michonne finally getting their freak on!"

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Harder Rick! Harder," Michonne gasped her nails digging into his back as he moved in her with deep rhythmic thrust. He had propped her leg up on his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. "Oh my fucking god! You feel so good! So big!"

Sweat dripped down from him onto her body that was glistening from her own perspiration. He bit her leg trying to hold on, a familiar sensation coiling in his belly. Michonne had already had one orgasm since he'd entered her but he was determined to give her another one. Something to think about when she was at home eating Thanksgiving dinner with her family. Hopefully she would still feel it too.

She felt incredible, her warm pussy gripping him every time he surged back into her heat. Her breast bouncing against his chest as his penetrations propelled her up the bed. The feeling of the pain her teeth caused as she bit his shoulder to muffle her screams during her first release.

He removed the leg from his shoulder, hitching both around his waist before grinding roughly against her with powerful circular thrust. He felt her walls began to flutter and clamp around him, causing a tingling sensation at the base of his spine. "Cum for me Michonne. One more time. I know you want to," he gritted out as he felt her warmth rush over him, coating his legs, balls and sheet below. "That's it baby."

"Riiick," she cried throwing her head back, her head stretched towards the headboard, her body quaking beneath him.

Rick began to pound into her viscously, his movements erratic as his balls contracted, settling tight against his body. He felt himself swell before he came, his load shooting forcefully into the condom. "Fuck! Michonne. Damn it." He continued to rut into her as stream after stream left his body. When he was finally done he collapsed onto her, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

Pulling out, he rolled onto his back. Reaching over he grabbed some tissues from the night stand, slowly and carefully removing the condom. He tied it off before dropping it into the trash. Rick slid back into to bed, covering them with the sheet then turning to look at Michonne who was leaning on her elbow watching him.

"So much for not having sex before we going out on a date," she chuckled, brushing back a curl that was plastered to his damp forehead.

"I don't know. Maybe this was our first date. I mean we ate, we drank, we talked. Just because we didn't go to some fancy dinner doesn't mean that what we did tonight wasn't a date."

Michonne stared into his crystal blue eyes and he stared back into her coffee-colored ones. She bent down and captured his lips in a kiss. "You have a point. I guess this was our official first date."

"And what did you think of it 'Chonne?" he questioned with a grin.

"It was okay."

"Really just okay?" he replied, starting to tickle her until she gasped for air. He pulled her against him, kissing her forehead. "Just okay, huh?"

Michonne kissed his chest. "It was more than okay Rick. Like our first kiss, this date was the best first date I've ever had."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So...for those of you who will continue to read this story a question: I had planned on this story being mostly from Rick's perspective. Should I continue this way or would you like to see Michonne's view on the events that lead them to their life with Savannah?**


	3. Chapter 3- Excited

**So thank you to all those who have stuck with me, followed, favorited and/or commented. Especially to the question I posed at the end of the last chapter which seems to be 50-40-10. I'm still pondering what I'm going to do. Anywho, here is,the next chapter. Yes it contains smut and language but it's important to the story as a whole. Oh and definitely Richonne feels. At least to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3- Excited**

 _ **Seven years ago**_

"Who's playing tonight?" Abraham asked from his position on the floor in the common room.

"The Hawks and the Heat," Michonne said from her spot on Rick's lap. "Stop it Rick," she giggled as he kissed her neck causing Rosita to roll her eyes. Since coming back from Spring Break three weeks ago the duo had been inseparable much to the dismay of their roommates. Not that they didn't love Rick and Michonne together because they did. It was more the fact that now, the two were attached at the pelvis at least 80% of the time that they were together.

"Yes Rick, please stop it," chimed in Rosita as she settled down in front of Abe. "I want to watch this game and get my mind off the track meet tomorrow."

"Speaking of meets, I can't believe that you're drinking in front of me Rick," Michonne pouted as Rick took a long pull from his beer.

"I know you can't drink baby and I'm sorry but we can grab a beer tomorrow night, okay?" Rick looked into Michonne's eyes and saw that she was happy with his suggestion. "However, I know how you can get a secondary buzz." When Michonne looked at him puzzled, he learned forward capturing her lips in a kiss that gradually got deeper.

"Hey guys break it up," called Glenn walking in the door, Maggie in tow. Even though he was smiling he too was reaching his limits of witnessing the physical nature of his friend's relationship "We're here to relax before the meet tomorrow and watch the game, not real life Cinemax After dark."

Michonne pulled back from Rick's kisses, causing him to elicit a whine. Her face would be bright red if her complexion allowed it. "Sorry Glenn. What's up Maggie? You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be I guess. I'm just nervous about the relay," Maggie said biting her nails as she sat down on the sofa next to Glenn. Even after running track for years, it was her first year on the relay team with Sasha, Michonne and Rosita and she had the same fear before every meet: that she would drop the baton. "Don't tell me again! I know I won't drop it but it's just what I do alright? It helps to psych me up."

"You mean psych you out," said Abe, causing the whole group to laugh before turning their attention to the game on the big screen television. Rick would occasionally slide his hand up Michonne's inner thigh and she would push it back down. If any of the friends noticed, they refused to say anything.

"I'm thirsty," Michonne said jumping up at the end if the first quarter and walking towards the kitchen. "Maggie, did you bring the Gatorade?"

"I sure did. There's also popcorn in there. Butter or Caramel. You choose," she answered.

"Pop the caramel Michonne," Rosita shouted, lifting her head slightly from Abe's lap. "It should be done by the time the second quarter starts."

After a minute passed Rick got up. "I think I'll get another beer," he said answering a question no one asked. Going around the corner he saw his girlfriend leaning over the counter as she read the popcorn box. ' _Damn! Her ass is fantastic. I'm one lucky guy,'_ he thought as he quietly approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. "I missed you," he whispered planting kisses along her neck once more.

"I've been gone for two minutes Rick! The popcorn isn't even ready," her voice coming out more breathy than she intended it to due to his attentions.

"Is it my fault that I missed having you on top of me? In my arms?" he replied, lifting her arm and placing her hand at the back of his head. Rick loved when she ran her tiny fingers through his hair so he facilitated the process. It took only a two more kisses before her hands were wound in the brown locks at the base of his neck. She turned in his arms and caught his lips in a kiss. Their tongues battled as he pulled her closer against his body.

"You're insatiable," she purred against his lips, refusing to let them be apart for too long.

Rick lifted her up on the counter, stepping between her long legs that quickly wrapped around him. "Only for you darlin'. Only for you."

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Where the hell is Michonne with my popcorn? I'm starving," Rosita questioned halfway into the quarter.

"I don't know but that microwave has been beeping for the last ten minutes. Rick is missing too," Abe said looking around.

Rosita jumped up from the floor and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Puta Madre!" she exclaimed as she stomped back around the corner. "Get up Abe! We're staying at my place tonight and we're leaving now!"

"What's wrong Sita? Why do you gotta leave right now?" asked Abe, not moving from his position on the floor, attention divided between his girlfriend and the game that was back on the television.

"Rick has Michonne on the counter and they are making out. We all know by now that it's just a matter of time before they end up in that bedroom. I've had enough of hearing Michonne call out for god after last night _and this morning._ "

"It's that bad?" Glenn asked. The words had barely left his mouth before the four of them saw Rick walk past carrying Michonne, his eyes closed. The way her legs were still wound around his waist, mouths still joined, it seemed as if Rick had just lifted her from the countertop and was going to his room based purely on memory. They heard the door to his room slam and then it was quiet for a few minutes."See? Maybe they just heard us talking and are just being respectful enough not to keep making out in public. It doesn't mean they're going to have sex."

As if on cue they all heard Michonne's " Oh god. Rick!" making all of them jump up, turning off the television as they gathered their things.

"Let's watch the rest of the game somewhere else," Abe acquiesced as Rosita scowled, making a beeline to Rick's door.

"Michonne Anthony you better get some rest tonight because if we lose to Clemson tomorrow I'm kicking your ass!" she called through the door at them and with that she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"What's going on Rick?" Daryl asked, turning to look at his best friend. Rick was sitting in the stands sporting one of the biggest smiles Daryl had ever seen as they waited for their girlfriend's events to begin.

Rick didn't bother to turn his head at his friends question, simply glancing at him out the corner of his eye. "What d'ya mean?"

"I _mean_ what's up with you and 'Chonne? Ever since spring break all you've done is eat, sleep and fuck. And if you didn't need to eat and sleep to refuel you probably wouldn't do that either."

"I think you are being a bit dramatic Dixon. You're starting to sound like Maggie. Clearly we do more than that. We're here aren't we?"

"All I know is that after that little display you put on last night, if you don't apologize to both Rosita _and_ Sasha it's going to get very awkward."

 _Later last night, many hours after Abe and the crew left._

"Oh god Rick!"

"Mmmm 'Chonne. I love it when you ride me like this," Rick moaned, throwing his head back, pressing it hard against the pillow and licking his lips as he gripped Michonne's hips tighter, nails digging in to her as they moved against each other. "You feel so fucking good. _My god!_ Keep moving your hips like that. _Please keep moving like that,"_ he begged as she moved her hips in a figure eight motion.

"You like that baby? Hmm? You're hung like a horse. Your cock is so big and you get so deep," Michonne purred, one hand moving along Rick's chest and abs while the other fondled her own breast. "You're my stallion and I love riding you. Do you like being my stallion?"

"I _love_ being your stallion 'Chonne. Ride me baby. _Ride me_ ," he said thrusting his hips up harder into Michonne. He took one hand off her hip and slid it up to her firm breast, massaging it gently before sitting up and taking her other nipple into his mouth. "Your boobs are fantastic 'Chonne. I could do this all day," he whispered as he switched to the other one.

They rocked back and forth, the tingle in Michonne belly growing more pronounced as her body was assaulted by the different sensations Rick was providing. His hot, rough tongue laving her breast while one of his strong callused caressed down her strong, silky smooth back to her butt, the other one moving around to play with her clit.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, grabbing it tightly when he bucked up into her, making her gasp and clinch his manhood. Michonne planted kiss on the top if his head as his mouth devoured her breast, each flick of his tongue, caress of his thumb and thrust of his cock bringing her closer to the edge. Rick let go of her nipple with a 'pop' lifting his head up to look in her eyes. "I love you Michonne," he said before kissing her with a mighty thrust of his hips. He swallowed her screams, feeling as if her walls were going to squeeze his cock off his body as she orgasmed. Her essence flowed over him, soaking his balls and the sheets below.

Rick kept moving, holding her body close to his as tremor after tremor wrecked her body. Opening her eyes, she saw his pupils blown wide and dark with lust making his normally sky blue eyes appear to be two large black pools. He then flipped them both over so that he was on top of her. Kissing her gently Rick nudged her indicating he wanted her on her hands and knees as he pulled out of her.

Michonne grinned turning around, feeling his warm hands on her hips as he moved her into the position he wanted. Rick loved to take her like this, so she knew she was in for something good. He bent over her, laying a trail of steaming hot kisses down her back before grabbing his cock, rubbing it through her dripping folds before pushing into her tight, warm opening.

"Ahhh, Michonne. You feel so incredible. It's like your body was made for mine," his voice coming out as a low grumble. He was still for a moment, just enjoying being encased inside her warmth before pulling out, leaving only the tip in. Once again he stilled running a hand over her mahogany back until he heard her whimper, the sound showing her need to have him move causing him to smile. "What do you want Michonne? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"You Rick. I want you fucking the shit out of me. I want your dick deep inside me. Now move you evil bastard and show me how much you love me," she demanded, trying to move backward on him but being thwarted by his strength keeping her where she was.

"All you had to do was ask baby," he drawled, grabbing her hips and surging back into her forcefully. They both cried out loudly as he pumped his hips back and forth powerfully, holding her steady, not allowing her to move; he was in charge right now. The moonlight streamed in through the window, allowing him to see every time his thick, long length disappeared inside her, only to reappear shining with the evidence of the passion he stirred in her. Her ass jiggling each time Rick moved, turned him on to no end. He pushed in, grinding his pelvis against her plump but firm posterior. He flexed inside of her, making her whimper. "You feel that Michonne? You feel how to great we are together? Not good but _great!"_ Rick gave her ass a resounding slap.

"Umm hmm, Rick," Michonne dropped her head to the bed, basking in the feel of him as he spanked her again.

"Feel me Michonne! We were made for each other. You're mine," he grunted out, hips snapping back and forth, balls bouncing against her, his pace steadily increasing. He pummeled her pussy, hitting places no one had before. "You'll never be with anyone else this way again. I love you. Feel me. _Feel me!"_

"I FEEL YOU RICK! I love you! _I love you! FUCK ME!"_ she gripped the sheets below so tightly it felt as if her fingers would break. She could feel his dick throbbing within her body, pushing her closer and closer to the brink.

BAM BAM BAM!

" _ **DAMN IT MICHONNE! RIDE HIM, FUCK HIM, FEEL HIM AND GET IT OVER WITH. WE HAVE A MEET TOMORROW AND IF WE LOSE IT'S YOUR ASS! YOURS TOO RICK!"**_ Sasha bellowed from the hallway. "We're going to our place but that doesn't give you permission to fuck all night. **GO TO SLEEP."**

Sasha's yelling did nothing to stop them in their sexual frenzy. In fact it caused Rick to move even harder and faster within her.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Michonne sobbed as the feeling became to much and her pussy took a choke hold on his cock making Rick gasp. Soon the pleasure began to overwhelm the both of them, Michonne's body beginning to shake as they reached their nirvana together.

" _Michonne! Michonne_! I love you. Fuck I love you," he bellowed plowing into her once more with a mighty shove before he burst into the condom covering his manhood. Michonne bit the pillow she had grabbed, slightly muffling her screams as she once again drenched Rick's lower half. The duo stayed in the same position until their heart rates returned to normal and feeling began to move through their tingling bodies. He pulled her up until her back was against his chest, and kissed her, pouring his love and tenderness into it. Detaching from her, they touched foreheads. "I love you Michonne Anthony," he whispered.

"And I love you Rick Grimes."

Rick pulled his semi-erect cock from her, holding on to the base of the condom, Michonne collapsing as soon as he did. After cleaning himself and returning to bed, he spooned behind her, placing kisses on her shoulder as they drifted off to much needed sleep.

 _Currently at the track meet_

"I guess I can apologize since they both had to change their plans and sleep somewhere else, even if it _was_ their own beds. But what's the big deal Dixon? We enjoy being together and making love. Is that a crime?" Rick said finally looking at Daryl.

"No it ain't a crime but you guys have to let up once in a while or at least give us a heads up. Abe and I don't care but Rosita and Sasha do and if they are upset, we hear about it. Constantly. They didn't mind at the beginning but it's everyday now. And multiple times." Daryl took a deep breath. "Look Rick. I know you care about Michonne, but I've never seen you like this with any girl. And I've known you since we were 10. Been living together since we were 12."

Rick looked over the field as saw his girlfriend standing there, a smile on her face as she talked to her teammates. At that moment with the sun shining down on her, her visage lit up and her dreads on her head like a crown, he felt as if he was looking at a goddess. "I don't know how to...no. I can't even explain it Daryl but I can't keep my hands off her whenever she's around. It's like every moment that I'm not with her, I'm thinkin' about her, wonderin' what she's doin'. If she's thinkin' or missing me like I am her. Remember when my parents gave us the talk?" Daryl nodded, as both laughed at the memory of that awkward moment they shared long ago. "Well, remember that line ' _Sex is an act between two people who love each other. A way to express all those feelings that can't be put into words'_ and how we laughed about it? Well I've never felt that way, never even understood it until I met Michonne. We told each other that we loved it each other for the first time in Puerto Rico while we were on Spring Break. I mean, we both felt it before but the perfect moment was right then."

Daryl thought back their group trip. All four couples had decided to have one big last hurrah together before they entered the real world. The first four days were great with the boys in one room, the girls in the other. They partied, went jet skiing and snorkeling together. All was wonderful until for some reason the last two days and nights of their trip, Rick and Michonne had decided to get their own room and were barely been seen until their parting dinner. However after they'd ate with the group, the newest couple had blown off plans to go to a beach side club and disappeared, only re-emerging when it was time to depart for the airport. Now it made sense to him.

"Us being together so often…it's just a way to get all we're feeling out. The stuff that we can't put into words. Somehow just sayin' I love you doesn't seem enough. It doesn't come close to what I feel about Michonne because she's the most important person in the world to me. She's…she's my everythang," Rick confessed to Daryl, who wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"No I ain't cryin' but that shit is deep. Congratulations brother," he said giving him a brief hug. "And here I was thinkin' that the two of you were just making up for lost time."

Rick chuckled. "She did play hard to get but she was definitely worth the wait."

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Good job girl!" Sasha said collapsing onto the couch in their suite. The girls had kicked Clemson's butt handly with Michonne posting killer times and beasting the last leg of two relays. After the meet Rick had talked to Michonne saying he needed to spend some time with Daryl, feeling he had neglected the friendship. Michonne agreed and decided to do the same with Sasha. They could spend _one_ night away from each other for their friends. "I have no clue how you do it."

"Do what?" Michonne said grabbing the bottle of Pinot Noir and two glasses. She poured them each healthy glasses, handing one to her best friend as she sat down.

"How you post your fastest time of the season after having sex twice yesterday. And good sex from what I heard before I left. I would be exhausted," Sasha said taking a sip. "This is yummy."

"It's Ken Wright Cellers from Oregon. One of my favs. But anywho, for some reason I'm only exhausted right after we do it. If I can rest for like two or three hours after I seem to wake up having more energy than before. And it was not good sex last night it was _phenomenal_ sex. So mind numbing in fact we had to recreate it early this morning!" she said with a mischievous grin.

"I knew something was up when you ran in right when coach was calling roll! I thought you were a goner _Anthony!_ " Sasha could laugh about it now. "On a serious note, Rosita and I appreciate you two apologizing. I know you weren't doing it on purpose but it got to be a bit annoying to all of us. Even Glenn and he's the most easy going out of all of us."

"We understand that now and thanks for your patience. Last night was the first time either of you cracked and you did it on the same night! Oh well, we had a good run. It was a fantastic 37 days."

"You guys had sex 37 days in a row? Rick doesn't give the impression of a guy who would have period sex but then again, it is with you and according to Daryl you've changed him. What?" Sasha looked at her friend who was wearing a look of shock. "What did I say?"

"Sasha, Rick and I didn't have sex during my time of the month," she whispered. "We didn't because I haven't gotten my period."

"Michonne! It's been 37 days and you are just realizing it now?" Sasha sat straight up, placing her glass of wine on table. She then took Michonne's who was threatening to drop hers and placed it next to hers on the table. "Did it just slip your mind?"

"As a matter of fact it did. We started at it two days after my last one but we were having so much fun and I was so busy I didn't think about it. Then I got my new phone and forgot to download the app which would've alerted me. It wasn't until you just mentioned that it's even crossed my mind. I haven't been around you, Rosita, or Maggie to hear you complain about cramps and stuff," a tear slipped down her cheek, her dark brown eyes glazed over.

"Have you guys…you know?"

"We've always used protection Sasha. _Always_. There was that one time the condom broke but I got the morning after pill the very next day as soon as the health center opened." Michonne's eyes went wide before they squeezed shut. "Shit."

"What do you mean shit?"

"I got sick off of yogurt that day! I threw up at least 3 times. I might have thrown up the pill," she said with a sigh.

"Soooo…does this mean?" Sasha grabbed Michonne by the hands, holding them tightly.

"I guess it does. I might be pregnant."

 _ **Prrsent day**_

Rick held Savannah's hand as they crossed the street to the grocery store.

"So Princess, do you want to walk next to daddy or do you want to ride in the cart like royalty?" he asked pulling a cart from the rest and using a sanitizer wipe to clean it off.

Savannah thought for a second twirling her hair around a finger. "Can I ride on the back daddy? I'm too big to sit in the cart."

"And you don't want to walk either?" he asked her raising one eyebrow. Savannah shook her head, her big doe eyes pleading with him. "Whatever you want Princess."

They strolled around the store picking up various items to eat and that they needed for the house hold. Toilet paper, trash bags, pineapple, avocados. Standing in line at the deli counter Rick saw a blonde haired woman staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. She watched him until he placed his order and walked towards the bakery.

"Daddy can I get a cookie?"

"Sure baby. I'll be right here," he said as he watched his daughter skip over to the counter and wait her turn behind the other children in line for their complimentary cookie.

"I'm sorry sir? I was wondering if that adorable child is your daughter," the blonde came up to him. Rick simply nodded his head in response. "Is her mom…black? Oh I mean African American?"

Rick faced the woman, making sure to keep Savannah in his sight. "In fact she is. You got a problem with that?" he asked his head tilting to the side. Six years in he was used to the looks he or Michonne got when with their daughter. With her bright blue almond shaped eyes, copper colored hair, and full lips, Rick thought she was a perfect combination of him and his wife. Evidently her lighter complexion confused people and twice he'd been forced to calm Michonne down after she'd been asked if she was her daughter's nanny.

"No! Oh god no! I'm a photographer and I take a lot of pictures of multi-racial families. You know to show people that we're in the 21st century and it's time to get their heads out of their asses. I would love to photograph your family. Is your wife around?" she handed him her card.

"My mommy is in…" Savannah said as she came to stand protectively next to her father, grabbing his hand with the one not holding her cookie.

"Savannah be quiet please. Daddy's talkin'," Rick said looking down at his daughter who just nodded, ignoring the cookie in her hand. "My wife isn't here but I will give her your card and talk to her about it."

"Thank you. And I hope you at least consider it. I'm sure your wife is beautiful judging by the looks of this one. You are very lucky." And with that she walked off back to the deli line.

"I'm lucky you're my daddy. Do you feel lucky that I'm your daughter?" the little girl questioned as they began walking again.

"I'm not just lucky, I'm the luckiest man on the planet to have you as my child, okay?"

Savannah nodded deep in thought, looking down at the ground. "Were you and mommy excited when you found out about me?" she said quietly.

Rick bent down in front of his daughter, looking into her eyes. "Princess, it was the happiest day of my life. Your mommy's too. We had never been happier until we met you at the hospital the day you were born. Now are you gonna eat that cookie all by yourself or share it with your daddy?"

Savannah grinned. "Of course I'll share! I got your favorite. Oatmeal raisin." She broke the cookie in half and handed it to her dad.

'Thank you baby. How about we go and get mommy some flowers," he asked sticking the cookie in his mouth.

"And a card! Mommy will love that!" Rick picked his daughter up in his arms, walking towards the flower section of the store.

 _ **Seven years ago, a few days later**_

"Whatever happens remember that we'll get through it together 'Chonne," Rick said, sitting next to her on the examination table. He wrapped his arms around her, playing with a few dreads. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Michonne Anthony?" the doctor asked after knocking on the door. Michonne nodded and the doctor stuck out her hand which Michonne shook. "I'm Dr. Denise Cloyd. And who is this young man?"

"I'm Rick Grimes, her boyfriend," Rick's voice wavered as he too shook the doctor's hand. After her eye-opening revelation with Sasha, Michonne had called Rick and met up, telling him what she suspected. Surprisingly, he didn't act the way most guys his age would, instead immediately suggesting that they find a doctor as soon as possible. He didn't want to buy a test, stating that they could be wrong. He wanted to be 100 percent sure one way or the other. Both had informed their professors that they would be absent from class the day of her appointment. If Michonne was indeed pregnant, Rick wanted to know from the very beginning.

"Well Ms. Anthony, Mr. Grimes, we ran both a blood and urine test. You are indeed pregnant." She looked at the couple, Michonne now openly crying while Rick held her close, rubbing her arms and back. "Is this a bad or good finding?" she asked unable to tell.

"It's unplanned and unexpected but it's good," Rick said looking at Michonne who nodded, wiping her face. "Do you know how far along we are?"

Denise smiled. She'd seen established men into their 30's not act as positively about a pregnancy, not once including themselves in the process. Here was this 22 year old college student already referring to his girlfriend's situation as 'we.' This couple was a rare but welcome change that was for sure.

"Let's do an ultrasound and find out. Rick will you jump down and Michonne can you remove your jeans and lay back on the table? I'll get the machine ready." Once everything was ready and Michonne's belly was covered in gel they were set to go. "You ready?" Denise asked, once again smiling as Rick grabbed Michonne's hand and kissed it.

"We're ready," Michonne said. Denise put the wand down, moving it around the pelvic area and looking at the screen.

"Ah ha. There we go! It doesn't look like much now but that right there," she pointed to a small oblong shape in the corner. "That right there is baby boy or baby girl Grimes. He or she looks to be about 5 or 6 weeks along. Congratulations you two!"

Michonne laid there with her hand over her mouth. Once again water filling her eyes as she turned to Rick who's tears were flowing freely down his face. "Rick what's wrong?'

Shaking his head he pinched his nose trying to get a control on his emotions. "Nothang is wrong. That's our baby. _We're having a baby Michonne!_ " He grabbed her face and kissed her soundly on the lips. Pulling away he did what was becoming their sign of togetherness and rested their foreheads against each others. "I love you Michonne. You're my everythang."

"I love you too Rick. More than anything."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So they're having a baby, who we know to be Savannah. Richonnelover1941 great job of noticing the timeline. They did move fast but it was the way I wanted the story to flow. As usual you can always comment, criticize or PM me.**

 **Yes other updates are coming, actually 2 are just waiting to be edited but I wanted to get this story out first. I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday!**

 **Vegaslover**


	4. Chapter 4- Surprise

**Thank you so much for your continued support of this mini story! I'm constantly amazed that people like what my imagination comes up with randomly. Lol. I don't think I can do anything small because I had planned for one thousand or so word chapters. Oh well, I get carried when I write.**

 **There have been some interesting comments on the story about where Michonne currently is. Hmmmm. I love this fandom!**

 **Shout out to the wonderful Ms. Zeejack and TheBaetide. All I have to say is "Hooray for wine!" Lmfao.**

 **Anyway on to the next chapter. Once again feel free to tell me your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 4- Surprise**

 _ **Seven years ago**_

"Michonne what are you doin'?"

"Staring at you."

"And why are you starin' at me?"

"Because you're gorgeous," Michonne slid into bed next to her boyfriend. "And you're mine."

"Oh am I?" Rick chuckled as he opened up one eye to peer at his girlfriend who was now propped on her elbow looking at him. The only thing she wore was a sexy smirk on her face.

"I would hope so considering I am totally yours. You don't feel the same?" a playful pout formed on her full lips as she ran her hands over his bare chest, occasionally flicking a nipple. The action made Rick bite his lower lip as he stifled a moan.

"I'm yours 'Chonne. There's no doubt about it," he replied and with that he reached up, pulling her face down to his, catching her lips in a sensual kiss. He smiled tasting the spearmint and baking soda toothpaste that she brushed with multiple times a day. Their tongues began to battle as Michonne ran her hand down his chiseled abs, grabbing his rapidly hardening cock. Rick allowed her to stroke him a few times before he pulled her hand away.

"Really?" she asked a true pout now gracing her face.

Rick hated to see that look on her face but thought it was for the best. "We already made love twice today Michonne. When we woke up and after the doctor's visit. I know you feel fine now but any day those first trimester symptoms could hit you." Since finding out about Michonne's pregnancy two weeks ago, Rick had read every pregnancy and baby book her could get his hands on.

Michonne fell on her back, arms folded. "I guess. However I would think you'd want to get it in as much as possible before I balloon into a human cow."

"You'll never be a human cow, baby. And even if you were, I would still love you and make love to you anyway," he said pulling her against his body so that he was holding her spoon fashion. "And it's not like I'm saying to stop cold turkey. I'm just saying maybe twice a day is all we should try right now."

Rick knew what he was saying would be hard to follow. He and Michonne wanted each other more than ever since they found out about their future child. The fact that their love for each had produced a child made them incredibly happy even if the relationship was just a few months old. The couple felt as if they were soul mates and Michonne's pregnancy after one broken condom seemed to cement that. Besides, being able to have sex sans condom increased the sensations exponentially.

He kissed her shoulder as he placed a hand on her non existent baby bump. "Today was a good day," he mumbled against her neck with a smile.

 _10 am that morning_

The young couple sat in the examination room of the OBGYN for another check up. The doctor had informed them that everything was fine and progressing normally. Rick could barely contain his excitement as he asked the question that had been on his mind since reading about it.

"Dr. Cloyd since Michonne is 7-8 weeks now, can we hear the babies heart beat? All the books say we should be able to hear it by now."

Denise smiled at how incredibly informed and eager the 22 year old seemed. "Well Rick, I was just about to ask you if you were interested in hearing it but you beat me to the punch. And I'm going to take that as a yes for you as well Michonne."

Michonne simply nodded with a smile on her face that in no way translated the happiness that was in her heart. She had seen guys both younger and older find out that they were going to be fathers and her boyfriend blew them all out of the water. He'd even downloaded an app on his phone that notified him daily of what to expect and the changes that Michonne would be undergoing as the days, weeks, and months passed. Taking that track dare months ago was proving to be the best day of her life.

"Okay. Give me just a minute to hook everything up," Denise said placing headphones over her ears and the wand on Michonne's pelvis area. A huge grin formed on her face a few seconds later. "You guys ready for this?" she said before pulling out the plug for headphones and turning up the volume.

The sound of very fast thumping filled the room. Rick and Michonne looked at each other in awe. Even though they had read that the fetal heart beat was faster than a fully formed person, they had no clue it would be that fast. The first view of their child informed them that what was happening was real but the heart beat pushed them over the edge.

"Is there anyway to get a recording of this? You know like how we got the sonogram pictures? I think it will help when we tell our parents this weekend," Michonne asked Denise. Rick was in no position to talk as he sat there, holding Michonne's hand and listening to the sound in the room. He was going to be a father and the love of his life was going to be his child's mother.

 _Currently in Rick's bedroom_

"I believe you're right. Today _was_ a good day," Michonne said with a sigh. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Rick answered instantaneously. "A girl. I want a little girl so I can take pictures of her before prom. Take her to a daddy daughter dance and walk her down the aisle. But most of all I want a girl so that she can look just like you, Michonne."

"Aww, you're so sweet baby," she said patting his hand that continued to rub her stomach. "But I don't know of any place that still does daddy daughter dances."

"Then when _I'm_ on the PTA I'll have to suggest them," he declared as Michonne laughed. "What do you want?"

"I don't really care so long as he or she is healthy. I guess having a boy that looks like you wouldn't be _too_ bad." As soon as the last part left her lips, Rick began tickling her. " _STOP! PLEASE! I WAS JOKING,"_ she shrieked with laughter.

"You better be," he chided her. Michonne settled on her back with Rick leaning over her, tracing nonexistent patterns on her smooth skin. "So how do you think our parents are going to take it? We're going to tell them on Saturday night right?"

While Rick and Michonne wanted to wait until after the first trimester to reveal that they were expecting, they had decided that wasn't possible. The end of her first trimester would coincide with graduation and though they were both sure that Michonne would barely be showing, they decided to bite the bullet by telling their parents early. Of their friends, only Sasha and Daryl knew and both had sworn secrecy until their best friends decided to let the cat out of the bag and tell everyone else.

"I think they will be shocked but supportive. Especially since we already have a plan on how to proceed after graduation. If we can convey that this is what we want, even though it was a surprise, and that we have thought this through at length they'll be happy." Both Rick and Michonne knew that abortion wouldn't ever be suggested by either of their parents but adoption was a different story. A story they had absolutely no interest in reading. "Besides, your parents love me and my parents love you. We'll be fine."

Rick looked down at the girl that had captured his heart with her smile, the same smile that was on her face at that very moment. _'God she's beautiful,'_ he said internally brushing a dread from her face. She was so sure of what would happen over the weekend it was hard to disagree. His gaze dropped down to her thick lips, then to her breast that currently were covered by a white sheet before returning to her chestnut colored eyes. "I love you baby."

He leaned down and kissed her, his dick once again rock hard against her thigh. Rick would never get tired of kissing those lips. He gradually moved on top of her, covering her body with his.

"I thought twice in one day was enough right now," Michonne said, pulling her mouth away as Rick took her earlobe between his lips.

"Well, I've come around to see your way of thinkin' 'Chonne. We _should_ take advantage of the fact that you aren't having any of the usual symptoms yet. And then we'll have to wait six weeks after the birth so we might as well be proactive. Plus this weekend we'll be with our parents so there goes three days." He grinded his hips into her making her moan. "Besides, you know I could never deny you anything baby. Especially an orgasm."

"Prove it," Michonne challenged him. "Oh god," she gasped as he filled her.

Rick accepted her challenge and spent the next hour and half proving it to her.

 _Saturday night at Michonne's parents house in Atlanta_

"I think we should tell them now," Rick said as he watched Michonne put the coffee and tea on a tray.

Michonne's mother had prepared a wonderful dinner for both families at their home in Buckhead. Like the night before when they'd all went out for dinner, the conversation ran smoothly. Rick could tell that both his and Michonne's mothers were expecting some type of news. It's not everyday that your children decide to fly down out of the blue and request both of your families get together, no matter how much you like them.

It was fortunate that both the Grimes and the Anthonys got along as well as they did. Upon finding out their kids were dating over Thanksgiving, the Grimes invited the Anthonys over for Christmas. The Anthonys reciprocated by inviting them over for New Years Eve and so forth. Mitchell Anthony was a lawyer and his wife, Dionne was a child psychologist while Richard Grimes was a banker and his wife Dori was a middle school principal in Kings County. Order and consistency was a connection the fathers shared, the love and well being of children forever bonding the mothers. They talked and emailed constantly whether it concerned their children or not.

Michonne placed the cake plates on the tray, hands shaking the whole time. Rick could tell she was nervous about possibly disappointing her parents and the idea of that crushed him. He walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. We have a plan and it's a great one. You said so yourself. Either they understand or they don't but what's done is done. We're having a baby."

Michonne looked up, trust for him showing in her bright eyes. "What's done is done," she said softly, nodding her head. "I love you Boo."

"I love you too. Now let's go tell them the fantastic news," he picked up the tray and walked into the family room following Michonne.

Half hour later, everyone was stuffed to the brim with cake, tea or coffee and relaxed. Rick caught Michonne's eye and she nodded. Standing up she cleared the plates and mugs from the table as Rick turned on the television and began pushing buttons.

"We have a video of campus that we want you guys to watch since you haven't been there in a while. We'll clean up dessert while you watch it," she told the group.

"You're not going to watch it with us Princess?" Mitchell asked.

"It's not necessary daddy. You'll figure it out," she called as Rick carried the tray full of dishes behind her. She leaned against the large Carrera marble island. "Now we wait."

Rick and Michonne's parents were always asking them about different events that happened on campus and requested pictures. Because of this the duo had decided to reveal their surprise by adding a special treat at the end. Standing at the island in the kitchen they were silent as they listened to the conversation and laughter the next room. Knowing it was getting close to the reveal, Rick grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Ricky the video is over," he heard his mom call. "How do I…what is this?"

Rick's heart was beating out of control as he envisioned what the parents were seeing. He knew the video faded to black before the sound of the fetal heartbeat, their babies heartbeat, filled the air. He dared to look around the corner to see what was happening. Dionne had her hand over her mouth while Dori's was wide open. The fathers looked at each other, confused by the sound and the reaction of their wives.

"Dori what's going on?" Richard asked. His wife shook her head unable to speak.

" _MICHONNE GABRIELLE ANTHONY BRING YOUR BEHIND OUT HERE! YOU TOO RICHARD!"_ her mom's voice boomed through the house.

Michonne and Rick crept around the corner holding hands. Dionne stood up and walked over to pair, Dori right behind her. Both had tears in their eyes as they glanced at the pair.

"I just _knew_ something was up when you said you were coming home this weekend!" Dionne exclaimed.

"Ricky? Is that what I think it is?" Dori asked her voice wavering as she stared at her son. Rick simply shook his head in the affirmative, his own eyes glassy with unshed tears. Before he knew it, he was in her arms as she squeezed him tightly. He looked over to see Michonne in a similar position with her mother. Mitchell stood behind them having figured out what was going on. His face was going through a roller coaster of emotions: surprise, happiness, anger, confusion. Richard was still puzzled but it was soon explained to him as the screen, previously black, now showed the ultrasound image.

" _Mom? Dad? You're going to be grandparents because we're pregnant!"_ the voices of the couple came through the screen.

 _ **Present day**_

" _SAVANNAH ANTOINETTE GRIMES!"_

The six year old stopped in her tracks turning around and walking back to her father a sad, little pout on her face. He led her over to the other side of the moving walkway and crouched in front of her.

"What did I tell you about running ahead of me? Especially in a busy, crowded place?" Rick asked his blue eyes bright with anger.

"You told me not to do it," Savannah mumbled in a tiny voice.

"And why did Daddy say that?"

Savannah took a deep breath. "Because I might hurt myself by running. And someone bad could take me away if you can't see me."

"And what would that do to me if anythang happened to you?" Rick prompted his daughter making sure she understood why he was scolding her.

"If I was hurt you would be sad. If someone took me then it would kill your soul because I'm your princess and you'll always love me," the adorable child said her eyes watering as she looked up at her father. "I'm sorry Daddy. I was just excited to see them."

Rick wiped the few tears that had fallen onto Savannah's cheeks. He hated to see his little girl cry but he needed her to know how important it was to obey what he said. "Don't cry Princess. Daddy just loves you so much that he never wants anything bad to happen to you." Savannah nodded, hugging him. "Now lets keep going. I'm sure we'll make it before they get off the tram."

They walked hand in hand until they made it to the arriving gate.

"Daddy! Give me my sign please!" Rick handed her the sign that they'd made together the previous night. The bright pink poster board was full of sparkle and glitter, with the phrase "Welcome Maman, MiMa, Pepere and Nonno!" He smiled as he watched people smiling at his daughter with her sign that was almost as big as her.

"Is that ma petite chouchou?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Rick looked up to see both set of parents walking towards him and his daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" he called. It didn't matter which one he was talking to. He and Michonne had started calling the others parents mom and dad as soon as they were engaged. Both the elder Grimes and Anthonys loved it, saying it made them even more of a family.

"Well if it isn't my little Princess Savannah," Mitchell said sweeping the little girl off her feet and into his arms. "You're getting big! Pretty soon Pepere won't be able to pick you up." He blew a big raspberry against her cheek causing her to fall out in giggles.

"Stop it Pepere! Your mustache tickles!"

"You guys tired? I know it's a drive from Kings County to the airport," Rick asked as he hugged his mother.

"We actually spent the night at Maman and Pepere's house last night. Figured it would be easier and assure that we all made the flight," Dori answered with a kiss to the cheek. "It was a good flight though."

"You know that we wouldn't have to fly at all if you just moved back to Atlanta," Dionne said when it was her turn to hug her son-in-law. "Then we could have been here to help you through all this from day one. Who's been watching Savannah?"

"Mostly Sasha and Daryl but other people have helped as well."

"You need to have your family with you right now," Mitchell said. Ever since Rick and Michonne had decided to stay in the DC, Maryland and Virginia area after school ended, her father constantly tried to get them to move back. Michonne, like Savannah, was a Daddy's girl. Rick hated to admit it but he knew the day would come when he would be acting just like his father-in-law was at the moment.

"They _are_ family dad. You know Daryl is my brother and Sasha is like a sister to Michonne." Mitchell just mumbled as he sat his granddaughter down, causing Rick to chuckle. "Besides, Savannah doesn't want to leave. The DMV is all she's ever known. Plus all of her friends are here. Friends she's had since birth."

"I never want to move," the littlest Grimes said shaking her head emphatically.

"We just miss you guys Rick. Savannah gets bigger every time we see her which is only 4 or 5 times a year," Richard responded swinging Savannah's hand. "If you moved back then we could see her more often."

"In 3 years or so she'll be able to spend the whole summer in Georgia with all four of you," Rick said growing tired of the conversation that occurred at least once every three months. "But this is our home and we're not going anywhere."

 _ **Seven years ago in Atlanta**_

"Princess? _You're pregnant?_ " Mitchell asked taking his daughter's hands in his own. Michonne simply nodded, unable to tell how her father felt. "How did this happen? I mean _I know_ how it happened but I thought you two were smarter than that."

Rick moved over to Michonne, putting his arm around her for strength and comfort. "We were smart Mr. Anthony. This might be too much information but Michonne and I have always practiced safe sex. The condom happened to break. We took other steps but evidently they failed too."

"It was meant to be daddy," Michonne said looking her father in the eye. "It's the only reason why this could have happened."

"So the two of you have decided to keep the baby?" Richard asked.

"We have," Rick answered. He held up his hand when he saw all four mouths open. "Michonne and I have come up with a plan and we hope you'll go along with it. Let's sit down first though. Michonne shouldn't be stressing out right now and I want her to be comfortable."

The parents exchanged glances as they watched Rick lead his girlfriend to the couch, his hand at the small of her back and sit down next to her. Their kids continued to hold hands, looking at each other as though having a silent conversation. Michonne spoke first.

"I've decided to go accept the scholarship and attend Georgetown law school. Rick is going to try out for the DC police academy which is about 6 months long but it goes towards his 18 month probationary period."

"What? You're not coming back here?" Dori asked in shock. "Why not? If you're having a baby you need your family around to support you."

"And we hope that once Michonne gets far enough along that you'll come up to help out. By our doctors calculations the baby is due in late November, around Thanksgiving," Rick informed the group. "But staying around Maryland and DC is the best decision for us. Working as a cop in a city like DC, I'll be able to get on the radar of higher ups, make connections and that should make it easier to get in the FBI which has always been my goal. Plus the schools are better and the baby will be exposed to more cultures and experiences than Georgia provides.

"How will you be able to afford to living in DC? It's expensive," Rick's father, ever the banker, questioned.

"Well," Michonne said nervously. "Rick and I both have college funds that we haven't used because we're both on scholarships. We were thinking that you guys could give us that money to help us along for the first year or so until Rick gets on the force full time. The remainder can go back into the college fund for the baby." The amount in each of their college funds was very substantial and could easily get them through two or three years even with a baby.

"We're going to go into my study to discuss this plan that you've just proposed. Dori and Richard you're invited to join us since this affects all of us," Dionne said standing up. "And _don't_ try and listen at the door young lady."

The room was silent as the door to study closed behind them. Neither Rick nor Michonne knew what to think since their parents hadn't given them indication as to what they were feeling. "It's going to be alright Rick. No matter if they decide to give us that money or not. We'll make due. I can probably help out in a law office and there should be left over money from my scholarship for expenses." She touched his cheek and stared into his eyes. "As long as I have you by my side, we can get through anything."

Rick kissed her gently on the lips before leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers. "You're right. You, me and this baby are a team. Forever."

They stayed like that, only drawing away when they heard the door open. Rick tapped his foot quietly, showcasing how nervous he was as all the parents sat down with the exception of Mitchell. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure eveyone could hear it.

"So this is really what you guys want to do? You want to live hundreds of miles away on the money we saved for years?" Mitchell asked his voice stern as he stood before Michonne who was still clutching Rick's hand. The couple's eyes fell, disappointed that they were going to have to find another way to survive.

"Yes daddy," she mumbled, unable to look at her father.

"Well then, the money is yours Princess."

Michonne's head shot up. "Really daddy?"

"You two have been model children for years. Your brains and dedication allowed you both to go to college at no cost to us. We put that money away for _you_ and you should be able to spend it as you see fit. You're adults, getting ready to graduate in a little more than a month. The two of showed your responsibility by devising a plan and coming to us like adults, not trying to hide the situation you've found yourselves in. Princess you're graduating _magna cum laude!_ I wasn't even that! Of course we would prefer that you be married and established before having a baby but life goes off the rails sometimes. It's up to you to put it back on and we'll always be here to help you with that," her father said, fat tears starting to roll down his face. "I love you Princess."

Michonne jumped up and threw her arms around her father. "Thank you so much daddy! For everything you've ever done for me but this most of all. I love you."

Mitchell tightly held his daughter before reaching out to shake Rick's hand. "Congratulations young man. I sincerely hope that one day soon you will be calling for my blessing to ask for her hand in marriage. _OW!_ " he yelped as Dionne hit him. " _I'm_ going to be a granddad!"

Little did Mitchell know Rick had already begun to think about proposing before they had found out Michonne was pregnant. As everyone exchanged hugs he knew this was right. This was their family and Michonne would be Mrs. Rick Grimes one day. Hopefully soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Who is ready for a Richonne proposal? Next chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday.**

 **Richonne's parents are pretty similar to how I described them in my other story "Found" only younger of course. And Mitchell has a better attitude!**

 **For all of those reading my other stories, I haven't forgot about them at all but this is my inspiration right now. I don't want to do them or you an unjustice by putting up a half assed product. i would rather it be whole assed! Hahaha.**

 **Until we chat again...**

 **Vegaslover**


	5. Chapter 5- Marry Me

**Thank everyone for their continued support of this story. We are approaching the end of this fluffy sometimes smutty ride. Thanks for the PMs, follows, favorites and reviews. They all help me to see if I'm on the right path. A shout out of thanks to all my guest reviewers as well.**

 **Sugaree: thanks for liking the smut but staying for the plot. I appreciate your honesty.**

 **Now let's get back to tbe story.**

 **Chapter 5** - **Marry Me**

 _ **Seven years ago in Kings County**_

The smell of bacon, eggs, coffee and other wonderful breakfast treats assaulted Rick's nose as he entered the kitchen of his childhood. Observing Dori from the doorway, he was taken back to the Sundays of his youth; his mother busy bustling around to get them fed before heading off to church for much too long of a day in Rick's opinion.

"About time you woke up," his mom teased when she spotted him. "You sleep good?"

"Like a rock. I always forget how much more comfortable my own bed is compared to the one in the dorm." Even though Kings County was a drive away from Atlanta, the families had decided to separate for the night giving each set of parents and children time to discuss the huge surprise that had been announced. "Everything smells great. You're going to have to teach Michonne how to make your famous Sunday Cinnamon rolls for me."

"I sure am," Dori said the smile slipping off her face.

"What's wrong mom?" Rick asked approaching her.

His mom was quiet for a minute as she flipped the sausage patties over. Sitting down the spatula, she turned to look at Rick. "Son we know you love Michonne and we do too. She's smart, beautiful, always polite and keeps _you_ on your toes which is what you need. But all of this is just so overwhelming! Not only are the two of you having a baby at such a young age but you're not even coming back here to live. I think it would be easier to deal with one of those things happening but both of them at the same time? It's just a lot so soon. You haven't even been dating that long."

"So you want us to give up our baby?" Rick asked in disbelief, his blue eyes burning as he stared at his mother.

"Not at all Ricky! Oh my god _never_!" Dori wrapped her arms around Rick, seeing that she'd mistakenly upset him. "Honey, this baby is a blessing. He or she is part of _us._ They are a Grimes. I just always imagined you coming back and living in Kings County. Being a sheriff here. Raising your children here. Taking them trick or treating here. Now not only are you not going to be in the same city but not even in the same state. My baby's grown up," she whispered, eliciting a small sob.

"Well, I had to grow up sometime mom," Rick chuckled. "When I was younger I thought the same thing about staying here. Following in Gramps footsteps on the force and all, especially after he passed away. But going to college, UMD in particular has shown me how much more the world has to offer. Michonne has shown me that. I want our child to experience that from the moment they enter the world. Short road trips to Philadelphia, New York and Boston. Trips to the beach. All the museums and zoos. I've seen parents with their kids at the Smithsonian and it's magical. I don't want it to be a once a year thang. I want to be a once a month thang."

Dori nodded in understanding but she also knew her son. "What's the other reason Rick?"

Leaning against the counter, he sighed. "I know what a small, southern town this is mom. I _know_ the type of people that live on the other side of town. Asshole people like the Dixons. Why do you think Daryl is staying up there? So that he and Sasha can relax and live in peace away drama. I _will not_ have anyone saying or doing anything disrespectful to my girlfriend or my child. I will kill them if they do."

"You mean because Michonne is black?" she questioned and Rick nodded. "I guess your father and I didn't think about that way. Living in Kings County would be hard for her, especially with those girls you turned down and your ex girlfriends still being here. Those ones that ask about you every single time they see me, saying how they can't wait for you to come home. Even though I hope it would never happen, one of those catty bitches would be bound to say something to her out of jealousy. Add in the racist idiots and I see your point. But honey, there are racist people everywhere including DC. Just because it's not overt, it's still there."

"Michonne and I are aware of that mom and I'm sure our child will find that out as well. But I would rather that be a rare experience than an every other day experience like it would be here. I have a family now mom and their happiness and safety are my first priority. Where's dad?" he asked looking out the window.

"Outside weedin' the garden. Go on out there. He wants to talk to you as well." Rick started towards the door but stopped when heard his mom call him. "Rick? I don't think I could ever be prouder to have you as a son and I can't wait to meet this baby. You have my blessin'," she told him to the question she knew he was going to ask his father.

Rick just nodded. "Thank you," he responded resolutely before walking out the door to speak with his dad. He found him around the corner of the house looking out at the lake lost in thought. Great memories of him and Daryl spending hot summer days in that very lake flashed in his mind. "Mornin' dad."

Richard jumped holding his hand over his heart. "Jesus! You scared me son. Mom send you to come get me for breakfast?"

"No, we have a few minutes until it's ready. I wanted to talk to you one on one before I go back to school."

"What's floating around in that brain of yours son?"

"I know Michonne and I threw a lot at you yesterday with the pregnancy and the decision to stay up north. But we thought long and hard about this decision and I hope it's one you can get behind," Rick began, now also staring at the lake. He saw his father nod from the corner of his eye so he continued. "Mr. Anthony said somethang last night that I had been thinkin' of anyway. I love Michonne dad. More than I ever thought was possible. She's makes me happier than I've ever been, she supports my decisions and I can tell her anythang without her judging me. I never want to be without her or our child." He paused, inhaling mightily before he continued. "I want to ask Michonne to marry me and I would like to have your blessing."

His father stood there silently, still gazing at the calm waters of the lake. After a few minutes he spoke. "Would you still ask Michonne to marry you if I said no?"

"I would dad. She's my world and mother of my child. I would ask her anyway but it would hurt if you didn't approve," his son said honestly.

Richard put his hand on Rick's shoulder and turned to look at him. "A real man stands his ground and makes his own path. You have the blessing of both myself and your mother." They hugged each other both happy as the sun shined down on them. "Michonne is a wonderful young lady and I'm excited to welcome her to the family. You couldn't have made a better choice for a wife which is why Gramps would want her to have this." Letting go of Rick he reached in his pocket, pulling something out that Rick immediately recognized.

"That's Nana's ring," he exclaimed as he gazed a the piece of jewelry that his grandmother only wore on the most special of occasions. It was a canary yellow diamond ring with a platinum band. A row of brilliant diamonds surrounded the stone as the whole thing sparked in the sunlight.

"That it is son. Right before she passed away, my parents gave it to me to give to you. So that when you found the person you couldn't imagine living without for the rest of your life, you could give it to her. And hopefully you can pass it down to your kids or grandkids. I believe that Michonne is that woman Rick and I know your grandparents, god rest their souls, would believe so too."

 _ **Seven years ago two days after graduation**_

Rick buzzed the intercom outside of Michonne's building. "I'm coming!" she answered and he heard the door click. Instead of going in he remained outside. Yeah it was warm but that wasn't why he was sweating. He was nervous because tonight was the night he was going to ask Michonne to marry him. Although he was confident she would say yes, his girlfriend was known for surprising him so he knew it wasn't a 100%, foregone conclusion.

Waiting, he thought back to two weeks ago and the meeting that made tonight possible.

" _Rick it's so good to see you," Mitchell Anthony said rising from his seat at the table to give him a hug. Mitchell was in town on business, a fact Michonne had mentioned as she couldn't wait to see him over dinner the following night. Mitchell had agreed to meet Rick a day earlier per his request. They both sat down at the table across from each other. "So to what do I owe the honor of seeing you? Is everything okay with Michonne and the baby?" he asked after they had ordered their drinks._

" _Oh everythang is great sir. The baby is healthy as is 'Chonne. The doctor is amazed that she's basically had no symptoms, not a single bout of morning sickness. In fact we have new sonogram pictures but I don't want to jump the gun by showing them to you without Michonne. She would tear me a new one, especially since she doesn't know I'm meeting with you."_

" _Why are you keeping this meeting a secret from my daughter?"_

 _Rick took a sip of his water. His throat was so dry! "I'm keeping it a secret because if I told 'Chonne she would wonder why she wasn't invited and what the meeting is about which would defeat the purpose." He paused to gather his thoughts again. Mitchell Anthony was a top prosecuting attorney, no doubt where his girlfriend had gotten her ability to win any debate, so Rick knew he'd have to present a great argument. Even though he'd rehearsed it a million times over the past few days and on the ride there, he'd forgotten everything he wanted to say. He decided to press on, hoping his honestly would come across. "The purpose of this meeting was to request for your daughter's hand in marriage."_

" _Come again son?"_

" _I want Michonne to be my wife. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together raising this baby and however many others follow. I love Michonne more than words can say."_

 _Mitchell sat there, looking at the young man in front of him, his fingers pressed together in a steeple against his chin. He posed a question after some time had passed, his face impassive. "Would you want to marry my daughter if she wasn't having your baby?"_

" _Yes sir I would. I had actually thought about it before we found out that we were pregnant. I probably would have waited a little bit longer before asking you but not much. Michonne is a wonderful, beautiful person inside and out. Everyone loves her and wants to be around her, myself most of all. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want our child to enter this world knowing it has a family that is committed and together. Not just 'Chonne and I, but all of us: you, your wife, my mom and dad, Daryl, Sasha, your parents. The saying is it takes a village to raise a child and I want a united village to help raise my child."_

" _What do you bring to the table?"_

" _Besides my heart, my soul, my loyalty and honesty? As of now nothing. I have nothing on my own at this moment. But Michonne makes me strive to be a better man and reach the top. To help_ _make this world a better place for not only our child but for her. To not settle and to keep pushing. She always says 'Anthonys never settle'. Well, I'm not settling because there is nothing better than Michonne. I'm reaching for the top."_

 _Once again Mitchell was silent until he waved for the server to come over. "Sir, bring me the bottle of your best champagne. My daughter just got engaged. Welcome to the family Rick."_

 **Present day**

"Oh! Turn that back Daddy! I love that song." Rick pushed the button on the steering wheel that changed the radio station back to the previous one.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're 'mazing. Just the way you are," Savannah sang bobbing her head while swinging her legs back and forth, looking out the window as the world passed her by. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'Cause you're 'mazing, just the way you are."

Rick glanced between the rear view mirror and his singing daughter in the back seat. She truly did have a beautiful voice and even though he was biased, he knew it was true as her teacher had recommend her joining chorus or even get a vocal coach. "Princess how do you know this song?"

"It's mommy's favorites song. She said you played it for her on the day you asked her to marry you," she chirped. "It also plays on her cell phone whenever you call her so I hear it _a lot_ ," she added with her ever present dramatic flair.

"Are you excited to see mommy today?" he asked as Savannah nodded enthusiastically causing her long, curly copper ponytails to bounce as her pale blue eyes lit up. His mind wandering back to the night he asked Michonne to be his partner so many years ago. "So am I."

 _ **Seven years ago**_

"Why didn't you come inside?" Michonne asked stepping outside. She was dressed in strapless white bandage dress with yellow five inch high heels. Rick marveled everyday now at the slight baby bump that had finally made its appearance. She had just entered into her second trimester and they were happy that they could breathe a little bit easier. On one side of her face, her dreads were held back by a bright yellow flower. But the most beautiful thing she wore was the smile on her face. She was stunning.

"Michonne you look incredible," he said pulling her against him as he took her lips with his, kissing her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"After that kiss if I didn't have our baby to feed I would suggest going right back inside to continue," she uttered against his mouth. "But he or she is ready to eat so lets go."

"It's such a beautiful night, I thought we would walk to dinner," he suggested as he took her hand in his.

"If I had known that, I would have worn different shoes," she retorted bumping him with her shoulder as she smirked. "You better be prepared to carry me back home. Especially if you want some bow chicka-wow wow."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she chided him as he pulled her closer against his body. They walked a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each others company and the sound of the early summer night, his arm wrapped around her still tiny waist. Steps ahead they noticed bright lights, music and a bunch of people. "What's happening up there? Is that Sasha? Holy shit that's my grandmother! What's going on?"

"Surprise!" yelled a the group of about 50 people, all family and friends including grandparents and teammates . There were pale pink and baby bleu balloons and streamers displayed over easels. Tables filled with food and drinks were scattered through out the space with flowers and tall candles displayed in various winding vases.

Rick watched as Michonne's eyes grew wide in disbelief at the sight before her eyes.

 _ **Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining,**_

 _ **Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying,**_

 _ **She's so beautiful and I tell her every day.**_

 _ **Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me,**_

 _ **And it's sad, it's sad to think she doesn't see what I see,**_

 _ **But every time she asks me if she look okay,**_

 _ **I say**_

Bruno Mars played loudly over speakers as Rick led her around to various candid pictures of them that had been blown up to large portrait size and displayed on an easels. It wasn't until he had asked their group of friends and families if they had any pictures of them that he found out what shutter bugs both Maggie and Glenn were. It was like they had chronicled Rick and Michonne's entire relationship from friends to lovers. They were so good they looked professionally staged.

The first was a picture of them at a football game watching Abe play. Rick was pointing something out to Michonne, her head thrown back in laughter. Next was a them at Halloween where Michonne had dressed up as Selena from "28 days later" while Rick was Tallahassee from "Zombieland". That was followed by the new couple hugging outside the hotel the morning after their first night together over Thanksgiving break. Many events followed capturing Christmas, Rick's soccer games, Michonne' track meets, and standing at dusk on the beach in Puerto Rico, foreheads together. The last picture was one taken by Dori on their recent visit home as they stood in the security line at the airport in Atlanta to go back to UMD. Rick stood in back of Michonne who was leaning back against his chest, eyes closed. Rick's arms were wrapped around her, hands resting protectively on top of hers against what was now her barely there baby bump.

The display formed a horse shoe shape ending a few feet away from the very spot that had changed his life and brought him to this special day.

"Oh my god! Boo do you see this? Rick?" Michonne turned around looking for her boyfriend who had been right beside her. He saw him standing 2 yards away looking handsome as ever in black dress slacks and a button down bright blue shirt rolled up to his elbows exposing his defined forearms. She walked over to him grasping his hands. "Did you do all this baby?"

Rick held her each of her tiny, strong, soft hands in his larger, rougher ones. His warm Caribbean blue eyes locked on her inviting, earthy, brown ones. His voice wavered as he began to speak.

"Michonne, on this very spot many months ago I had the world knocked from below my feet. Literally that happened because you ran into me and I fell into Daryl. But when I looked up and saw you I had the air sucked out of my lungs. I consider it the luckiest day of my life. That night your beauty captured my soul, your eyes captured my imagination and your smile captured my heart. In the months after that I gained a friend, a confidant and a lover. This Thanksgiving was my happiest yet because I had you as my girlfriend, a daily part of my life and prayers. Now we're having a baby together Michonne. A baby that was created in the strangest of circumstances but I believe happened for a reason and it was made out of our love for each other. Our families, the Grimes and the Anthonys, will live on through this child for lifetimes to come. You're a princess to your father but I want you to be the queen by my side for the rest of my life and then whatever awaits me in the next. " Rick bent down on one knee, still firmly hold her hands as water flowed freely from his eyes that never left hers. "I love you with all my heart. You. Are. My. _Everythang._ Will you be my queen, my partner, the mother of many more of my children, the only Mrs. Rick Grimes? Michonne Gabrielle Anthony, will you do me the greatest honor anyone could _ever_ have by becoming my wife?"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as all their loved ones stood around, many filming while they awaited Michonne's answer. She began by shaking her head no, so many tears falling down her face he didn't know how she could see. His heart began to beat at an even more frantic pace as an audible gasp went through the crowd. Was she really rejecting him? She hadn't even seen the ring yet!

"That can't be the greatest honor for you Rick. Because it's the greatest honor _for me_ that you want me to be your wife. I love you Rick and I will be your queen as long as you're agreeing to be my king until there are no more days, nights or whatever is in-between. Yes! YES! _YES!_ I will marry you! There's nothing more I want in my life than to be your wife!"

Rick jumped up, pulling her into his arms and twirling her around until they were both dizzy. Everyone was cheering and screaming while they took pictures and videos. Stopping he gave her a chaste kiss before pulling a light, blue box out if his pocket and opening it up.

"Rick is beautiful! It's more than I could ever ask for!" she exclaimed as he slipped the princess cut, yellow diamond ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "How did you know my ring size? I never wear rings."

"I didn't. I mean I don't. This ring belonged to my grandmother. My dad told me Gramps wanted me to have it to give to the person that would make me as happy as Nana made him and that person is you Michonne. The ring fitting perfectly is another way of showing that this was meant to be."

"I feel like Cinderella and you know I hate that girly shit! I love you!"

"I love you more Michonne," he whispered before kissing her passionately as he held her close, pressing his body close to hers. There were whistles and cat calls as the kiss showed no signs of stopping. The yell of "Hey! People are still here you know!" broke them apart, grins wide on their faces.

"I think it's time for the newly engaged couple to share a dance," Sasha called nodding at Rick who pulled Michonne to the center of the space.

 _ **As the around the sun the earth knows she's revolving,**_

 _ **And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May,**_

 _ **Just as hate knows loves the cure,**_

 _ **You can rest your mind assure that I'll be loving you always.**_

 _ **As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow,**_

 _ **But in passing will grow older everyday,**_

 _ **Just as all is born is new,**_

 _ **Do know what I say is true,**_

 _ **That I'll be loving you always.**_

They swayed to Stevie Wonder's _'As'_ oblivious to everything but each other.

"I can't believe that you put all this together without me knowing! When did you get the ring? When did you even ask my dad?" Michonne knew that Rick was a southern boy and asked her dad for his blessing. He had told her plenty of times that he would do so whenever he popped the question.

"It was my idea but I had _lots_ of help. My dad gave me the ring to give to you last time we were home. I was so nervous that I would lose it on the way back because I refused to put it my bag just in case they made me check it. I didn't want to go off like Ben Stiller in 'Meet the Parents.' I would never get into the police academy if that happened." They both chuckled, the sound of her laughter was like wind chimes on a breezy day. "And I met your dad for lunch the last time he was in town and asked him them. It was the day before we all had dinner. He grilled me but when he said yes he ordered a bottle of Perrier Jouet Epoque to celebrate."

"I wondered why you were passed out when I got back after class!" she playfully slapped his chest. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. I don't think I could have imagined a more perfect engagement party. I love you so much." She leaned in, whispering in his ear "If you were tired that day, just wait until tonight," and then bit it.

Rick Grimes felt like he was the luckiest person in the world.

 _ **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

 _ **So what did you think? Did Rick get it right? i was going to add in some smut but decided to go all fluff. Don't worry Sugaree and TheBaetide, it will most definitely be back next chapter.**_

 _ **As a Christmas/Holiday present, I will be posting updates for every single story of mine on December 24, 25 and 26. And yes that includes both 'Found' and 'Comfort'.**_

 ** _The songs used we 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars and 'As' by Stevie Wonder. An oldie but a goodie. I was watching 'The Best Man'. What can I say? lol._**

 ** _Until next time, I hope to hear from you about your thoughts on this chapter._**

 ** _Vegaslover_**


	6. Chapter 6-Hello

**Chapter 6- Hello**

 _ **Six years ago Washington DC**_

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_.

Raising his eyes to the wall clock Rick then put his head down on the desk and sighed. It was only 2:47. He was scheduled to be in class until 3:30 and even though he had finished his test, the cadets were not allowed to leave the room for fear they might tell the others what was on it. Turning his head to the left a gold glint caught his eye. Rick lifted his head up and smiled. Michonne had gifted the ring to him two months ago, about 6 weeks after he had joined the police academy.

" _Go ahead. Open it up."_

" _Well, I said I wanted a PlayStation since you haven't felt like going out. AND we are saving money for the baby," he added quickly seeing the deadly look on her face. "This box is too small to be that."_

" _Just open the box will you. Then you will find out and stop speculating."_

 _Rick opened the small box and inside he saw a thick gold band. A wedding ring. He looked at Michonne in confusion. They had decided to wait until after the baby was born to get married. Well, Michonne had decided and Rick had agreed._

" _Yes that is a wedding ring. And I know you are wondering why I gave this to you," she added now seeing the look on_ _ **his**_ _face. "Well, I was telling my mom how you were complaining about all the fellow cadets and even officers flirting with you. She FedEx'd me this. It was my dad's and she assured me that the problem would go away"_

" _How so? Me wearing a ring isn't going to make them stop 'Chonne. In fact when I told my superior he commented to me that I should be prepared for this and expect it the rest of my life," Rick declared looking into his fiancee's deep brown eyes. As much as he loved the thought of a token to show that he was taken by Michonne, it didn't make much sense to him._

" _Well, most of the cadets and all your superiors have met me right?" Michonne asked as Rick nodded in response. "Well once they see you with a ring, they will know that you are taken. And before you say that some women go after married men, my mom said that after meeting me and seeing that ring they will know that we are serious about each other. That we are having a baby together and that you are off limits. If they still decide to pursue you? Then I have the right to kick their ass first and take names later," she said, mischievous grin on her face._

All Rick could do was laugh to himself as he gazed down at the simple gold band on his left, ring finger. Michonne had definitely made it clear to everyone that Rick was taken. After she'd put a particular flirty female cadet in her place at the annual Redskins tailgate party a few weeks later, word had spread quickly that if you were smart to not try anything with Cadet Grimes.

" _Has Rick ever flirted with you? Given you any reason to think despite the ring on his finger he wanted a relationship with you? To sleep with you?"_

 _The attractive blonde put her head down, unable to look Michonne in the eye. "N..n…no," she stuttered. "But he is always so nice and offers to help me if I need it. None of the other guys do that unless they want something in return. He told me he was engaged but I thought he was playing hard to get."_

" _Well Musty…oh that says Misty. Sorry. Well Misty, Rick is a southern gentlemen. It's in his DNA to be polite and help people. Hello? He's in the academy to_ _ **help people**_ _as a career." Michonne stepped closer, her hand on her 7 month baby bump. Even though she was smiling, the look in her eyes conveyed that she was not one to be messed with. "So if you can't be bothered to take my fiance at his word, then I'll make it clear to you right now. Rick is not available to you or anyone else. We own a house together, we are engaged to be married and we are having a baby. His parents are my parents. My parents are his parents. Enjoy the game Becky."_

" _It's Misty."_

" _Whatever," Michonne said as she turned around and walked back to where Rick, Sasha and Daryl were standing observing the whole interaction. "I think she got the message. But if she didn't let me know."_

" _Oh no she got it girl. I think they all did," Sasha said with a grin on her face. Michonne turned around to see Misty and some other cadets, including a few guys, talking animatedly and pointing in their direction. Michonne waved hello, pointing to the large yellow diamond that adorned her left hand with a smile._

" _I think they got the message baby," Rick said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rubbed Michonne's belly. "But just in case they didn't…" he turned her face around and kissed her deeply. Seeing how possessive his spectacular fiancee was turned him on to no end. "I can't wait until this game is over and I get you home. You claiming me was sexy as fuck." He pressed his rapidly hardening member against her backside to show her the effect it had on him._

" _Maybe we should sneak out early? I mean, being pregnant does make me tired faster," Michonne replied with a fake yawn, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Michonne was actually the exact opposite of every pregnant woman he had ever known: she had no first trimester symptoms, had no real cravings or dislikes of food, had even more energy than she'd had before she was expecting, and the_ _ **only**_ _weight gain she had was their child. In fact if you saw her from behind or straight on there would be no way to tell that she was carrying a baby. His baby. Turning around and clasping her hands behind his head, Michonne moved her mouth close to Rick's ear. "I'll make it worth your while Daddy," she purred before taking his lobe into her mouth and nipping it between her teeth._

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

" _Shit Michonne! You look so good doin' that. It feels incredible!" Rick moaned, his eyes hooded with lust. He was propped on his elbows watching as she worked his cock with her left hand, her full lips wrapped around one of his balls. Once again his eyes zero in on the ring that graced her hand, the ring he gave her when she'd accepted his proposal. The ring that showed she wanted to be his for the rest of her life and that he was lucky enough to experience the pleasure that she was currently providing him anytime she decided to. And Michonne provided it frequently._

 _The feel of her mouth was replaced with her right hand and she began fondling his sac just the way he liked. Her honey colored eyes met his cerulean ones as she used her tongue to lick his shaft from the base to the tip. Her tongue danced across the sensitive head, causing him to shudder as she lapped up the precum that was flowing out in a steady stream._

" _Grimes you are and always will be, my favorite flavor of anything," she purred as her thumb danced over the tip, smearing the clear liquid around. "Mmmmm. That's the stuff daddy," she groaned, her eyes slowly closing as she stuck her thumb in her mouth causing Rick to almost lose it right there._

 _Their eyes connected once more when Michonne resumed to stroke him as her plump, pink lips covered his head and began to work their way down. She felt his breathing increase as she languidly tongued his frenulum over and over, his eyes struggling to stay open as they followed her every move. Her head bobbed up and down as more of him disappeared into her mouth. She placed her left hand on his stomach, caressing the pronounced muscles that were beginning to constrict as the pleasure increased._

" _Michonne. Baby," he whispered. "Damn! You are incredible. Don't stop." There was no need to tell her that last part because his love was in a zone and only an act of God who make her stop. Actually, that was debatable; it would depend on what that act was. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and he bit his lower lip at the feeling, a grin on his face. The first time she'd gone down on him, she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth. But as with everything else she attempted, Michonne had kept at it with vigor until she achieved success._

" _ **Practice does make prefect,**_ _" she'd declared and that's what her blow jobs were: PERFECTION._

 _Her head moved up and down a few more times before her lips settled around his base. Rick felt her throat open and close, squeezing his head as the urge to release increased. Michonne's nose brushed his trimmed curls and she inhaled, delighting in his smell. "Mmmmmm," she hummed, causing his cock to vibrate._

 _That was all she wrote as he exploded, falling back on the bed clutching her hand as his eyes squeezed shut. The warmth and softness of her sweet mouth. The feel of her nose against him and the vibration of her throat as it hugged his shaft. Her soft, small hands, one rubbing his balls, the other ghosting along his abdomen. The stark contrast of his milky skin against her mahogany one which caused the canary yellow diamond to pop. The way her browns locked with his blues and the feeling of intense love that flowed between them. It all cumulated into one of the most intense orgasms off his life._

 _Rick's body jerk and spazzed as stream after stream rushed into her mouth. Once he was completely empty, she spit into the towel that was on the floor besides her, wiping whatever cum that had escaped onto her face. Michonne used to swallow, delighting in the feel of him sliding down her throat, coating her mouth. However Rick had put an end to that when they first found out about the baby until he'd learned from Dr. Cloyd that_ _it was safe. Once that was settled, they decided it was better for her to keep spitting. Even though Michonne didn't have the taste aversions some pregnant women did, neither wanted to take the risk of her getting one and never tasting him again or swallowing. Rick could handle it for a few months. Besides, he was still getting the act itself so who cared?_

 _Once he'd regained control of his body, Rick pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. His tongue explored Michonne's mouth, delighting in the salty taste that was his. It may have been a bit alpha but he loved marking her in anyway he could to show she was his. He ran one hand through her dreads, the other sliding between her thighs before she pushed it away._

" _I'm good right now Grimes. That was all for you. I got mine many times over earlier today. And for that I thank you very much," she said with a smirk, knowing Rick was just trying to return the favor. When they'd returned home after leaving the game at halftime, the door had barely been locked before Rick had her bent over the kitchen island with both their pants around their ankles as he pounded into her from the back. Two hours later, the Falcons game was no comparison against his desire to eat her out until she orgasmed so hard it felt as if he'd broken her vagina. A few hours after that they were at it again as she rode him in his favorite leather chair in the office. "Besides, the baby has decided he or she wants to audition for Real Madrid right now."_

 _Rick moved his hand to her protruding belly and smiled. His baby_ _ **was**_ _kicking up a storm inside Michonne. He moved his head to her stomach, rubbing as he began to talk "Hey, my precious one in there. This is your daddy again. You think you can calm down for a moment so that I can excite your mother instead?" They both laughed as the kicks seemed to double in frequency. "I'll take that as a no," he stated as he moved back up the bed, resting his head next to hers on the pillow._

" _They just are just enjoying the sound of their daddy's voice as usual. And loving being the center of attention already."_

" _I wonder who they got that from?" he replied earning a pinch from his fiancee, who matched his grin with one of her own. "You are the center of my world Michonne Anthony and you always will be," he said looking into her eyes. "I love you."_

" _I love you more," she answered back before her lips met his once more._

 ** _TWDTWDTWDTWD_**

"Grimes."

Rick shook himself out of his daydreams and memories. Looking up he saw two of his superiors standing up front. "Yes sir?" he said, as he rose from his seat.

"Go with Captain Jones . And take your stuff with you."

Uncertainty was coursing through his body as he quickly gathered his things, everyone watching him. Rick couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Was he being kicked out and if so, what for? He moved swiftly through the aisle and out the door. Once outside Captain Jones began speaking.

"Calm down Grimes. You've done nothing wrong. However, something has come up and I need you to remain calm. Your fiancee has gone into labor. It's okay, she is on route to Medstar right now," Jones stated in a quiet, yet stern voice.

The hallway began to spin around him, his knees going weak. Michonne was in labor? But she still had at least two weeks before she was due! Would she be okay? Would his baby be okay? Rick felt a firm hand on his shoulder bringing him back to the situation while steadying him on his feet.

"Stay with me Grimes! Go change and get your stuff out of the locker room. Dixon is there waiting to take you to hospital." He patted the young man on the back. "Everything will be okay Cadet. Here's an early congratulations. Now go and watch you baby be born. I give you permission to run."

"Thank you sir!" Rick said before sprinting down the stairs two at time to the locker room, unbuttoning his shirt as he ran. "Daryl!" he called, bursting through the door and around the corner.

"I'm here man!" His best friend was in a similar state of undress. "This is some crazy shit! Sasha called the office and told them what was happening. That basically we are brothers and it would be best if I was there to calm you down. To be the one to drive you."

Rick pulled on his jeans and cowboy boots that he liked to wear in chilly weather. "Why didn't she call me? Why didn't Michonne call me? Is everythang okay? _Can_ she call?"

'Yeah 'Chonne is fine. Or as fine as a woman going into labor can be I guess. She didn't call you because she knew you had that test today and didn't know if you were done. You know how your woman is! In fact Sasha told me that Michonne called her _after_ she finished her debate that she has been practicin! That she'd been feeling contractions for a half hour or so before she asked the professor if she could please go next and when he asked why she said 'Because I'm about to go into labor I think but I would like to do this first so I can concentrate on giving birth later.' " Daryl shook his head as they ran out to the truck, pulling on their jackets along the way. "I thought my woman was tough but damn!"

"Damn indeed," Rick said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He buckled his seat belt and reclined his head against the headrest, praying that both Michonne and his soon to be born child were okay. He watching the sights fly by as he remembered their conversation in bed last night.

 _Rick was laying in bed on his right side curled behind Michonne, the big spoon to her little one. He slid her tank top strap to the side, placing kisses on her shoulder. She chuckled knowing he was trying to start something. It had been three days since they'd had sex and Rick knew that as her due date approached, so did his 6 weeks of celibacy. He wanted to capitalize and make love to her while he could._

" _Here feel this," she said moving his hand to her belly. The baby was once again kicking away as if trying to free itself from Michonne's womb. He couldn't blame them for their impatience; he was beyond excited to meet their child. His child._

 _Looking at their hands joined together and feeling his baby move, Rick was overcome with emotions. Their engagement rings caught his eye and he stared wistfully at them, letting out a quiet sigh._

" _What's wrong baby?" He should've known that Michonne heard him._

" _Nothang. Nothangs wrong. I just…I just wish we were married already that's all."_

" _Riiiiccckk…" she said drawing his name out as she did sometimes to get him focused again. "We talked about this. A wedding takes time to plan and coordinate. Especially a destination wedding like we want to have. Plus both of our parents advised us that International travel while pregnant wasn't wise. Why take the risk of eating something or doing something that could potentially harm our baby?" The couple had decided that their nuptials would take place on the island of Anguilla._

" _I realize that 'Chonne. I do. But I still would've been fine just going to the justice of the peace."_

" _And I told you that I_ _ **wouldn't**_ _be fine with that. I want everyone we know and love to be there when commit our lives to each other. To share, remember and see that our love is special. It's different and can't be matched." Michonne turned around to face her fiance, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you Rick. More than I ever thought loving someone was possible. I am yours and you are mine already and we don't need a piece of paper to prove that."_

" _I know. But…I just feel like when we go to the hospital that I might have a hard time getting in because we don't have the same name. That they won't look at us like we are a real family."_

 _Michonne smiled as she rubbed her hand over his cheek, the five o'clock shadow scratching her hand in a familiar way. He might come off as hard and gruff when he was at work but her man was a sensitive, deeply caring person. He just wanted to legally claim what was his._

" _Baby we_ _ **are**_ _a real family already. We know that. Fuck what anyone else thinks. I call your parents mom and dad. You do the same to mine. My grandmother taught you the secret Anthony gumbo recipe. She won't even tell it to me but she told you. For goodness sakes our parents brought us this brownstone as a wedding gift! They know what we have is real as do I. We are getting married in six months after the baby is born and everyone is safe to travel. How great is it going to be to have our child_ _ **in**_ _the wedding with us? In all our photos? Three to four generations of Anthonys and Grimes? If that doesn't show that we are a family, nothing else will."_

 _Rick nodded, calm settling over him in the usual manner it did after talking to his love. She was right about everything. Of course. Their parents were now practically best friends and planned to fly up in a few weeks to help with their first grandbaby. Once they'd accepted the fact that the kids had decided to stay in the DMV, they took a week off to help them look at places to "rent". As soon as they found the perfect place, a three story brownstone in a sought after school district in Georgetown, they surprised their kids a few weeks later with the deed to the property over dinner. They'd combined to buy the house in cash, stating that with so much going on they didn't want the kids to stress over something they could provide for them so easily. That and when the baby came home, they wanted it to be to_ _ **their**_ _home, same as both Rick and Michonne had done._

" _You're right. I can't help it if I want you as my wife more than anything else."_

 _Tears began to form behind Michonne's eyes as she pulled him close to her. "Baby, I've been Mrs. Rick Grimes from the moment you proposed," she said smiling before giving him a kiss that said just that._

 _ **TWDTWDTWD**._

"Excuse me sir? How can I help you?"

Once again he was shaken out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that they had already left the car and were standing in front of the receptionist. "Oh hello! My name is Rick Grimes and my fiancee is in labor and I need to get to her."

"Well congratulations sir! What is your fiancee's name?" a big grin was on her face.

"Michonne Anthony."

"Do you have identification? Patient safety and privacy is one of main concerns here." Rick handed his license over to her. After a few clicks she found what she was looking and laughed. "I found her. The notes say 'Let him up as soon as he gets here or else.' You can come but your friend is going to have to wait."

"I'll be right here waiting for you man. Go get your girl and have your baby," Daryl said giving him a hug, his eyes shiny as he pulled away.

Rick simply nodded as he pulled away, unable to say anything due to the lump in his throat and began following the nurse down the hallway. She handed him a visitor sticker to put on as they waited for the elevator to the 4th floor. "Is this your first child?" she asked on the ride up. Again he just nodded still unable to talk. They left the elevator in silence before stopping at door 22. "Here you go Mr. Grimes. Are you ready to be a daddy?"

 **Present day**

Rick walked into the lavender and white room looking for his daughter. "Savannah?"

"I'm in here Daddy!" she called from the bathroom. "MiMa is finishing my hair."

Sitting on the white canopy bed, he looked around. He and his princess had just redecorated a few weeks ago when she'd moved down the hall to this larger room. A large plush white rug covered most of the hardwood floors. All the walls except for one were white wall paper decorated with purple fleur de lys, matching the curtains on two windows that flanked her bed. The accent wall was lavender with the words 'Savannah Grimes' stenciled in white dead center, the same fleur de lys pattern on each side. Rick had such wonderful time that weekend, bonding further with his little girl even though it wasn't necessary. Savannah was a daddy's girl 100%.

He grinned as his little girl bolted from the bathroom, jumping on him and knocking him over in the process. "Look at my hair Daddy! MiMa did it like Princess Leia's from Star Wars! Can I wear it like this to school tomorrow?"

Rick looked down at his daughter sitting in his lap, her big blue eyes pleading with him. He could never say no to her. "Well….a princess should have a princess hair style and you look beautiful as usual sweetheart. If MiMa can do it again in the morning if it gets messed up while you are sleeping, I don't see why not." Though Rick usually did Savannah's hair in the mornings, he doubted he could duplicate the complicated swirls that adorned the sides of his daughter's head.

"Please MiMa? Will you do my hair for school?"

Dori smiled from the doorway where she stood observing her son and granddaughter. "Of course I will. As long as you get to bed soon."

"I am! Just as soon as Daddy tells me a bed time story."

"Okay baby. I love you," Dori replied as she walked over and gave Savannah a hug and kiss. "Sleep tight. Goodnight son." She pulled Rick into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mom. Thanks for everythang. I don't know what I would do without you guys," in said quietly in her ear.

"I love you too Ricky. And that's what family is for."

"Sleep tight! I love you MiMa," Savannah called as her grandmother left the room, blowing one final kiss at them. She settled into her bed, making sure the pillows were fluffed just right before declaring "STORYTIME!"

"What do you want to hear tonight Princess?" as he stood looking at her two bookshelves that were stuffed to the brim. Savannah's love of reading, books and libraries was inherited from both of them but more so from Michonne. He would need to get another shelf for her soon.

"I want to hear the story about the day I was born."

"Princess, I've told you that story for the past three nights. Are you sure you don't want to hear somethan' else?"

Savannah shook her head adamantly. "Nope! I want to hear that one."

Rick moved to sit next to her the bed. "Whatever you want Princess. I think you just like to hear about your Daddy cryin' ," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Only because you said they were happy tears."

"They were indeed Savannah. That they were.

 **Six years ago**

"Rick! You made it! Did you finish your test?"

Michonne was in the bed, Sasha gripping her hand as sweat dotted her forehead. Rick rushed over, grabbing her other hand while capture her lips in a quick kiss. "Of course I made it 'Chonne. And yes I finished the test. How are you feelin'? Is the baby okay?"

The smile that he'd fallen in love with graced her face as she looked into his worried blue eyes. Taking her hand from Sasha, Michonne ran it across his handsome face. "Everything is fine Rick. The next generation decided they wanted to make an early appearance that's all. Right Doctor?"

Rick looked up to see Dr. Denise sitting at the foot of the bed with a nurse. In his tunnel vision of seeing only his fiancee he'd completely overlooked the most important person in the room. "Sorry Doctor. I was just relieved to see Michonne okay."

"No worries Mr. Grimes. What you did was totally normal and I would be shocked if you behaved any other way. You have a very smart baby in there!" Denise chuckled. She continued on seeing the confusion on Rick's face. " What I mean is Michonne is right at middle between early term and full term. She is just over 38.5 weeks, and it is healthy for her to have the baby. If it was a week earlier, I would've put her on bed rest and had to give her medication to stop the contractions which is always a risk for both the baby and mother. It seems your little one was smart enough to know right when they were healthy enough to enter the world."

"Really? The baby's fine?"

"Well Grimes we won't know until it's out but… _OH FUUUCK!"_ Michonne squeezed his hand so hard he thought his fingers were going to break as she dealt with a contraction. Rick withstood the pain, knowing it was nothing compared to what she was going through. When it was over she fell back against the bed panting.

"Michonne you and the baby both must have been waiting on Mr. Grimes because you are now fully dilated missy. It's time to start pushing. Is everyone ready?"

To Rick it seemed as if time was standing still yet flying by at the same time if it was possible. He was eager to meet his child yet terrified just the same. What of he dropped them? What if he wasn't a good father? What if they cried every time he picked them up? All the thoughts danced through his head as he encouraged Michonne to push, clutching her hand in his.

"I see the head! That's it! One more big push Michonne and you're going to officially be a mommy!" Denise called to them.

Rick bent and looked his love in the eyes. "Remember the NCAA championship where that girl from LSU nearly beat you in the hurdles? I need you to give me that same determination and fire right now honey. Show that eye of the tiger so our baby can meet it's momma."

"Eye of the tiger," Michonne repeated with a nod. When the doctor gave her the go ahead she clamped her eyes shut and pushed with everything in her soul.

"That's it! The baby is out! You have a beautiful little girl!" Denise exclaimed. Still there was silence in the air. No cries of a newborn baby. Denise quickly cut the cord, handing his child off to the two nurses who rushed over to a table and began working on the baby.

"What's going on? Where's my baby? Why isn't she crying?" Michonne said looking at Rick, fear in her eyes. He closed his eyes praying that his daughter was okay as he kissed Michonne's hand, still locked in his. He refused to cry. If anything was wrong, he had to be strong enough for the two of them. Suddenly a wail echoed throughout the room. It was the first sounds of life from the new generation.

"Oh my god! Congratulations you guys!" Sasha squealed. "I have to go tell Daryl that we are aunt and uncle to a beautiful baby girl!" After giving Michonne a kiss and hug she rushed from the room, delight dancing across her face.

"We just had to clean out this little dolls nose and airway. That's why she didn't cry at first. She was all blocked up." The brown haired nurse named Tara turned around and walked toward him holding the tiny screaming bundle. "Daddy do you want to hold your little girl first or mommy?"

"Give her to her Daddy," Michonne said tiredly.

Rick looked like a deer in headlights as Tara handed over the irate package, placing her gently in his arms. He was terrified that he would somehow hurt the miniscule being but nothing would stop him from holding his child. "Hey there little one. I'm your daddy and I've been waiting so very long to meet you," he cooed. As soon as she was comfortably in her father's arms and heard his voice, the baby stopped its crying.

"She knows her daddy already," Michonne laughed. "Not a surprise as much as he talked to her. Sit down so I can see her too Rick."

Sitting down next to her mom on the bed Rick gazed at the beautiful little creature that he and Michonne had created with their love. She was so very tiny, with a headful of curl dark hair and pouty, heart shaped lips that were a true mix of her two parents. "She's perfect. She's gorgeous. She's everythang," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He turned his head so not to get his tears on the masterpiece cradled in his arms. He looked at Michonne who was rubbing his arm, looking as beautiful as ever even after just giving birth. In fact he had never seen her look so glorious.

"She's ours," she replied happily. "Looks like you were right for once. So what's her name daddy?" The couple had agreed that if it was a girl then Rick would get to name her and vice versa it was a boy. "Look. She's waiting on you."

Glancing at back down, he saw a pair of blue eyes identical to his glancing up at him, as if trying to see what her daddy decided she would be called. He'd chosen a name that paid homage to their birth state of Georgia and the praise his daughter would deserve from any guy that dared to date her. "Savannah. Savannah Antoinette Grimes."

 **Present day**

A tiny snore caused Rick to look down. Savannah was asleep, a smile across her face. Standing up he situated the blankets over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight Princess. Daddy loves you."

Making sure her night light worked, he turned off her main light and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. After going down stairs to bid goodnight to both sets of parents, he made the trek down the hallway to his bedroom. Rick quietly closed the door behind him before taking a seat behind Michonne on the bed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and neck before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you baby. Savannah finally asleep?" she questioned.

"Umm hmm. Made me tell her the same story of the day she was born I've told her the past three nights in a row. I think she just likes to hear that I cried."

"Nah. I don't think that's it. You said she's usually asleep by that point right? After all that's happened recently, she just needs to be reassured that her daddy still loves her and that she's still your princess."

"Maybe. I don't see how she could think otherwise. She has me wrapped around her two little pinky fingers. Her momma has the other eight," he replied with a soft chuckle as he reached around her. "He's gorgeous Michonne," he whispered as he used his fingers to stroke the soft cheek of the baby boy she was nursing.

"Max _is_ gorgeous. Just like his daddy."

Maximus Richard Anthony Grimes had made an early appearance just as his big sister had six years prior. However being born at 37.5 weeks required both him and Michonne to stay in the hospital for an additional week. Even though both mother and son were healthy, both the Grimes and Anthonys had flown up right away to help take care of their granddaughter while Rick catered to Michonne and their newest arrival. Still, Rick and Savannah had spent plenty of time together so she wouldn't feel as if she was being replaced.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel like nothing more than an incubator for your sperm," Michonne said as Max looked up at her with his steel grey-blue eyes. He had the same curly brown hair that Savannah had when she was born before it lightened to its current copper color. His pouty lips identical to his big sister's. "Both of the kids look just like you."

Rick nuzzled Michonne's cheek, wrapping his arm firmly around her. "I think they look like _both_ of us. Savannah may have my eye color but they're almond shaped like yours as are Max's. Savannah has your smile 100% which is part of the reason she can get me to so anythang she asks. However, if you still feel that way when the 4 weeks are up, we can keep trying until we get one that you feel looks more like you. I'm all for it."

"You're incorrigibtle. It's _six_ weeks not 4 mister and you know that." Rick _did_ know that. Not being able to have Michonne for six weeks after Savannah was born surmounted to the cruelest torture possible. At least he had one week down. Only five to go. "You want to burp him when he's finished?"

"Of course," he answered, moving to sit in front of his wife. Rick watched as Max continued to feed and knew Michonne had picked out the perfect name for their son. Meaning "the greatest" and "powerful ruler" he had no doubt that his second born would live up to it. He reached for the baby as Michonne handed him over and began patting his small back. After hearing the tiny belch, he placed Max in the blue bassinet next to their bed. He stood there staring so long at him, that Michonne came over, wrapping her arms around his waist. Without warning he spun around, capturing her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. When they separated, both panting he rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"For what Rick?" she questioned her brown, doe eyes locked on his sea blue ones that shimmered with unshed tears.

"For running into me that day years ago. For being my best friend and lover. For agreeing to be my wife. For blessing me with two beautiful, healthy, perfect children. In short for being my everythang. I love you Michonne Grimes. And I'll love you until I die because only death can keep me from you."

"Not even death can keep us apart baby. I love you more than life itself and this is just the beginning for our family," Michonne replied with her own tears running down her cheeks.

As he kissed her again, Rick could only wish for the next five weeks to fly by so he could show her repeatedly just how much he meant those three little words.

 **The End...(?)**

 **Well, this is the end at least for right now. I may decide to add to it down the road because i love the world and relationship of Rick and Savannah but this was the way it played out in my mind from the start. Kudos to those readers that called Michonne being in the hospital giving birth to the new G** **rimes and that being the reason she wasn't around. I would NEVER kill her in any of my stories. I hope reading this short story was enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you once again Zeejack for practically being my beta and for your constant support. I don't know what I would do without you. :)**

 **To those readers of Found. I am finishing up the chapter that i gave in the sneak peek. I refuse to say when any update is coming up anymore because as soon as I do, I get my butt kicked with work and school! Just know that i will never give up on that story which is my baby. However real life happens.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone for the support.**

 **Yours Truly and respectfully,**

 **VegasLover.**


End file.
